La Revoltosa de Harry
by SerenityTsukinoChiba
Summary: El vampiro Harry Potter, está condenado a sentir las emociones de todo el mundo como una migraña permanente. La única manera de aliviar el dolor, es a través del sexo. Cuando conoce a la arisca mujer humana Ginny, una cura para su enfermedad parece estar al alcance: con su presencia, todo el dolor desaparece.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Nota: Esta historia es muy fuerte ya que tiene contenido muy fuerte y es categoría M espero que les guste si les gusta este tipo de historia con contenido muy fuerte **

* * *

**Argumento**

El vampiro Harry Potter, está condenado a sentir las emociones de todo el mundo como una migraña permanente. La única manera de aliviar el dolor, es a través del sexo. Cuando conoce a la arisca mujer humana Ginny, una cura para su enfermedad parece estar al alcance: con su presencia, todo el dolor desaparece.

Por desgracia, Ginny está dispuesta a matarlo, porque ella cree que él está involucrado en la muerte de su hermano. Y tendría éxito, sólo si el encanto de éste hombre malo Harry, no causase estragos en sus hormonas y la catapultara hacia sus brazos y hacia su cama, cada vez que está cerca de él.

A medida que cada beso los acerca más físicamente, el peligro está al acecho y amenaza con destruir la poca confianza que se tienen entre sí.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Desde su ventajosa ubicación en el balcón interior, Harry Potter dio una mirada sobre las cabezas de la multitud en el club nocturno de moda. El mar de cuerpos se balanceaba al ritmo del fuerte y monótono techo. Su ojo experto examinaba a la gente contoneándose unos contra otros, buscando encontrar una mujer que necesitara compañía.

Demasiadas emociones le venían de golpe a la mente en ese lugar abarrotado, razón por la que prefería su propia compañía a la de la multitud.

Un rayo de dolor lo asaltó.

_... Nunca debería haber salido con ese idiota..._

_... La saco a bailar, o tal vez le hablo a su amiga primero..._

_... Idiota. Como si me importara. Le demostraré..._

Bloquear al azar los sentimientos de las personas en la pista de baile, se hacía cada vez más difícil y doloroso mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí. Se sentían menos como palabras y más como puñaladas que cortaban en él…no una detrás de la otra, sino todas a la vez… El impacto derribaría de bruces a un hombre débil.

Pero Harry era más fuerte que otros.

Se centró en las mujeres que parecían no estar acompañadas. Todo lo que necesitaba era una mujer solitaria que aceptara su atención. Alguien que estuviese en el club para acostarse. Él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerles el favor.

Allí divisó una modesta morena. No solamente se sentía sola, estaba desesperada por el toque de un hombre.

Él bajó las escaleras y se metió en la pista de baile, dejándose guiar por los sentimientos que escuchaba de ella. La mujer se sacudía al ritmo de la música y lo miró cuando él se detuvo frente a su ligero cuerpo.

Harry le lanzó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras. Combinada con su atractivo aspecto moreno y ojos verdes, la mayoría de las mujeres no podían resistirse a él, un hecho que siempre utilizaba sacándole la máxima ventaja.

_Baila conmigo._

Él movió sus labios y envió su pensamiento hacia su mente. Ella creería que él le había hablado, cuando en realidad no podría haberlo escuchado por el estruendoso ruido de la música.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Un sí un poco tímido, pero no obstante de aceptación. Colocándole un brazo en su cintura y el otro alrededor de su hombro, la atrajo hacia él. Su cabeza le llegaba sólo hasta el pecho, era por lo menos 30 centímetros más baja que él.

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música, Harry movió su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella se amoldó a él, mientras él disfrutaba la sensación de su cálida piel a través de su escasa ropa…sus muslos rozándose, sus caderas oprimiéndose.

Rodeado por la multitud de personas, la presión en su cabeza aumentaba, y el dolor punzante en sus sienes, se intensificó. Como una migraña incapacitando a un ser humano, el dolor regía sus acciones. Sin embargo, él luchó para no sucumbir a sus demandas todo el tiempo que pudiese, presionando constantemente los límites de su prisión mental.

A Harry no le gustaba particularmente bailar, y ésta definitivamente no era la música de su preferencia, pero se obligó a bailar con ella una canción entera, antes de hacer su jugada.

—Quiero estar a solas contigo—, le susurró al oído, inhalando el aroma natural de su reluciente piel. Él podría, por supuesto, cogerla ahí mismo en la pista de baile, pero entonces tendría que hacer más control de daños, algo que no estaba de humor para realizar.

Enfatizó sus palabras deslizando la mano por su trasero y acariciando sus nalgas redondeadas. Cuando ella le echó una mirada tímida con sus ojos entreabiertos, él leyó el deseo en sus ojos, así como el de su mente. Ella no era muy bonita, excepto por sus carnosos labios para chuparle el pene, pero estaba dispuesta. Disposición era todo lo que él necesitaba. No tenía otras expectativas.

Su pene ya estaba completamente erecto, haciendo que sus pantalones se levantaran como una tienda de campaña. Con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, la guió a través de la multitud, recogiendo a su alrededor emociones al azar.

La envidia de una extraña, lo atravesó.

_... ¿Ella atrapó a ese galán? No es nada justo. ¡Está buenísimo!_

Harry examinó a la mujer cuyo lujurioso y celoso sentimiento había capturado. Estaba claro que quería tomar el lugar de la morena. Siempre podría regresar para otra porción, si fuese necesario.

Sólo unos minutos más y se sentiría mejor. Su pecho crecía anticipando tal hecho, mientras inhalaba profundamente y aceleraba el paso, dirigiendo a la morena a través de la salida lateral.

El callejón estaba tranquilo y oscuro. A un lado se hallaban varias tarimas con cajas apiladas a diferentes alturas. Harry dio una rápida mirada por la zona para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Un pordiosero estaba cerca de la entrada del callejón, rebuscando en los contenedores de basura.

_Piérdete._

Harry comprobó que el hombre obedeciera su orden no verbal y desapareciera de su vista, antes de jalar a la mujer hacia la esquina detrás de las cajas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— dijo ella riéndose.

—Besándote—. Él bajó la cabeza hacia la suya. —Tienes los labios más hermosos que he visto.

El cumplido funcionó. Sus labios no encontraron ninguna resistencia cuando los aplastó con los suyos, presionándolos en un beso exigente. Su lengua se deslizó a través de sus labios entreabiertos y se batió en un duelo con la de ella en cuestión de segundos.

Sin dudarlo, él puso su mano sobre sus pechos y los acarició a través de la fina tela, jugando con su sensible pezón hasta que la punta se puso dura. La había leído correctamente: anhelaba su toque, tanto así, que arqueó sus pechos contra su palma y le exigió más.

—Oh, nena—, murmuró contra sus labios. —Eres tan dulce—. Por experiencia sabía, que las mujeres respondían mejor cuando las acciones físicas iban acompañadas de caricias verbales.

Su cuerpo lo acogió, mientras él movía su mano en una especie de túnel debajo de su corta falda y encontró su camino hacia la tanga. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de sus rizos, llegando a sus pliegues húmedos.

Harry capturó el gemido que lanzó. No tomaría mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta de sexo que ella estaba y dejó que sus dedos hicieran su magia. La acariciaba, rodando su clítoris entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, podía sentir su excitación aumentar. Haría que valiera la pena para ella.

El aroma de su excitación llegó a sus fosas nasales, y lo inhaló profundamente. El olor le ayudó a ahogar las emociones que lo bombardeaban desde dentro y fuera del club. Pero no era suficiente. Continuaba sintiendo pulsadas de dólar en su cabeza.

Sin soltar su pequeña protuberancia de placer, deslizó un dedo en su canal húmedo. Sus músculos estaban deliciosamente contraídos. Nadie había visitado su vagina en un largo tiempo.

Moviendo su dedo hacia atrás y adelante, con la ayuda de su descenso abundante, Harry la estimuló hasta llevarla al punto culminante de su excitación. Era lo menos que podía hacer, a cambio de lo que ella haría por él en unos pocos minutos.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando agregó un segundo dedo, y él supo que ella estaba cerca. Unas cuantas caricias hábiles más y ella terminó, lloviendo más crema en su mano, mientras sus músculos se estremecían una y otra vez.

—Mm—, canturreó él en su oído. — ¿Estás bien, cariño?— Su orgullo masculino estaba satisfecho, pero el resto de él no lo estaba, al menos no todavía.

— ¡Oh, Dios, sí!— respondió ella, jadeando.

—Apuesto a que me puedes hacer sentir bien, también. Déjame sentir tu boca sobre mí nena.

Sin esperar su respuesta, él abrió sus pantalones y dejó que su pene sobresaliera. A pesar de su peso, se mantenía erguido. Lentamente, le tomó la mano y la guió para que se envolviera alrededor de su pene. Manos suaves, que no se cerraban completamente alrededor de él…mucha carne, demasiado voluminoso.

—Lo tienes tan grande.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Él era perfectamente proporcionado, pero al ser del tamaño de un jugador de fútbol americano, también significaba que su pene era extra grande.

—Es del tamaño perfecto para tu hermosa boca.

Sin ninguna otra objeción, ella se dejó caer en una de las cajas y movió su boca hacia él. Un segundo después, él sintió que su lengua tentadora tocaba la punta de su erección.

—Oh, sí, nena. Apuesto a que puedes darme la mejor chupada que haya tenido—. El estímulo nunca fallaba.

Su lengua lamió todo el largo de su miembro, antes de que finalmente envolviera sus labios alrededor de su bulbosa cabeza y deslizara sus pliegues hacia abajo, llegando hasta la base.

No había nada mejor, que sentir el calor y la humedad de una mujer alrededor de su pene. Exhaló aliento de sus pulmones ante esa increíble sensación. Él recobró el equilibrio poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a mover su pene hacia atrás y adelante.

—Oh, demonios nena, eres buena.

Finalmente, fue capaz de olvidar la avalancha de emociones. Solo paz y tranquilidad llenaban su mente. Se relajó mientras la presión en su cabeza disminuía, y los sentimientos que lo invadían se empezaron a alejar.

Harry miró hacia arriba, y por primera vez esa noche, se dio cuenta de la luz de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Hermoso y pacífico, un reflejo de lo que su mente podía llegar a ser. Despejado y sin obstáculos de ninguna niebla o nube, las estrellas velaban sus acciones.

Por muy corta que ésta sensación de tranquilidad pudiera ser, era lo que necesitaba para mantener su cordura. Sólo el sexo podía apartar las emociones que sentía, asaltándolo cada minuto de su vida.

La boca de la morena, le funcionó de maravilla. Con cada entrada y cada vuelta de su lengua, el crecía más. Ella lo chupó más profundo en su boca, y él se movía más rápido, olvidando el dolor en su cabeza.

En su lugar, se concentró en el calor húmedo que lo envolvía. La suavidad de una mujer, la promesa de unos momentos de éxtasis. Unos pocos segundos de satisfacción, era todo lo que necesitaba, sabiendo que la felicidad estaba fuera de su alcance, un sentimiento que él nunca podría tener.

—Nena, sí. Ya casi. Oh, sí, chúpamela con más fuerza.

Casi podía sentir el olor de su inminente eyaculación. Tan cerca. Tan deliciosamente cerca.

Harry sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él la ignoró. Agarrando la base de su pene con una mano y tomándole la parte trasera de su cabeza con la otra, lo presionaba contra su boca más frenéticamente, desesperado por la eyaculación. No podía parar ahora, no cuando estaba a tan solo unos segundos de su objetivo.

_Lo necesito. Ahora._

Su pene palpitaba con una necesidad desesperada.

—Aprieta mis bolas—, exigió. Su mano tomó sus testículos, enviando el suave toque una sensación de llama ardiente a través de su espalda, mientras sus uñas raspaban la apretada piel de sus bolas.

Su teléfono móvil vibró de nuevo. Esta vez no se detenía. Soltando su pene, Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y tomó el teléfono.

—Ah, carajo—, dijo entre dientes cuando echó una mirada al identificador de llamadas.

La mujer se detuvo al instante.

—No, nena, no te detengas—, le ordenó y abrió su celular.

— ¿Qué?— dijo por el teléfono con voz ronca. Con su otra mano, aun tomándole la cabeza, continuó presionándola contra su pene, mientras ella continuaba chupándolo más profundo en su boca.

— ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono de mierda?— gritó Ronald.

—Idiota—. La interrupción de su colega llegó en mal momento. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Tenemos una crisis. Habrá una reunión en la casa de Samson dentro de quince minutos.

Él sabía que no debía faltar a una reunión con Samson, que era su jefe y su mejor amigo. Y si se trataba de una crisis, alguna mierda estaba pasando.

—Bien.

Harry cerró el teléfono y lo metió en el bolsillo. Quince minutos eran apenas el tiempo suficiente, pero tenía que terminar esto.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su pene, la suavidad de su boca, y la intensidad de sus movimientos de succión. Una vez más, agarró su erección y le dio más de sí mismo, llenándole la boca con su pene, tanto, que casi se ahoga.

Pero ella seguía. Su boca húmeda tiró de él con fuerza, mientras pasaba su lengua caliente por la parte inferior de su henchido miembro, justo como a él le gustaba.

—Oh, sí, nena. Te gusta mi pene grande, ¿no?

Con su boca ocupada, balbuceó su respuesta la cual resonó en su piel, tentando sus sentidos. El aroma de durazno de su champú, llegó a su nariz. Sintió una capa fina de humedad acumulándose en su cara y cuello. Pequeñas gotas de sudor, corrían a lo largo de los bordes de su pecho musculoso, capturándolos en una fina capa de vello.

Harry sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente. Sus pulmones bombeaban más oxígeno a través de su organismo, mientras su sangre empujaba a través de sus venas, resonando en sus oídos como un crescendo violento, similar a la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven.

Luego sintió la expulsión de su semen, disparado a través de su pene hacia la boca de la mujer con movimientos rápidos y pulsantes.

Su orgasmo fue corto, pero poderoso. Le despejó la cabeza, y durante unos minutos, estaría en paz. No sería capaz de percibir los sentimientos de las personas que entraban en contacto con él, pero sí podría sentir su propio corazón y la sensación de quietud que ello propagaba.

Sólo por unos momentos. Después nuevamente sería invadido por el dolor, el hambre, la ira de todo el mundo, y las emociones que otras personas llevaban consigo mismas. Y probablemente, también percibiría su amor por alguien, que le recordaría las cosas que él no podía sentir. Pero por ahora, estaba en paz.

De mala gana, se salió de la boca de la mujer y puso su miembro todavía medio erecto en sus pantalones.

—Estuviste espectacular—, la elogió y le dio un abrazo.

Sus labios brillaban con su semen, y para él, ella se veía hermosa. Harry le apartó el pelo hacia un lado, exponiendo su hermoso cuello, su piel pálida lo llamaba, como un faro de luz guiando a un marinero hacia su casa. Sus labios tocaron su tierna piel, antes de que su lengua se lanzara a lamerla.

Ella gimió: un sonido tan suave y dulce, que sólo una mujer satisfecha podría liberar. —Ven conmigo a casa.

Harry agradeció su invitación susurrada, pero no tenía ninguna intención de aceptarla. Quería algo totalmente distinto. Su vena golpeaba contra sus labios, con un movimiento tan sutil, que un ser humano apenas lo notaría, pero sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de un mortal.

Sus colmillos se alargaron, sobresaliendo de sus labios.

—Nena, quiero tomar de ti.

Las puntas afiladas de sus colmillos, se hundieron en su cuello e irrumpieron a través de su delicada piel. Por una fracción de segundo, luchó contra él, pero sus brazos la aprisionaron. Él tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho.

A medida que la sangre bañaba su garganta seca, su pene saltó de nuevo a la vida, pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutarla una segunda vez, aunque todo lo que quería era enterrar su pene en su húmedo calor.

Harry no tomó mucho de su sangre, sólo lo suficiente para sustentarse. Cuando sintió disminuir su hambre, le soltó el cuello y le lamió las heridas punzantes. Su saliva cerró los dos pequeños agujeros al instante. Por la mañana no tendría señales visibles de su alimentación y ningún efecto secundario.

Luego la miró a los ojos y envió sus pensamientos a su mente.

_Nunca me conociste. Nunca me viste. No pasó nada. Vuelve a casa y duerme. Y ten cuidado. Nunca dejes que un hombre se aproveche de ti. Eres hermosa. Te mereces algo mejor._

Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, y él sabía que había funcionado. Había borrado toda memoria de él. Si ella lo veía por la mañana en la calle, no lo reconocería. Ni siquiera el fantasma de un _déjà vu,_ quedaría.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 002

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2**

Harry se precipitó por las calles del centro de San Francisco, antes de llegar a una parada del Tranvía y se subió al tranvía antiguo, que lo llevó por la cuesta empinada hacia la casa de Draco.

A él le gustaba el grupo de vecindarios de la ciudad que se asemejaban a una metrópoli, y donde no era difícil ocultarse de ser un vampiro. Con una población tan ecléctica como el interior de una casa de empeño, San Francisco era el escenario perfecto para los vampiros de hoy en día. Ser excéntrico o extraño, no era nada inusual en esta ciudad, donde incluso el alcalde era uno de ellos.

La población vampírica de San Francisco crecía en forma constante, atraída por los muchos atributos que a los seres humanos les gustaba de una ciudad brumosa: una hermosa arquitectura, vistas impresionantes, y habitantes tolerantes.

Surgieron muchas empresas de vampiros. Había varios clubes nocturnos de moda, un periódico, _Las Crónicas de Vampiros de San Francisco_, que se distribuía discretamente en los hogares de vampiros, compañías de inversiones, y por supuesto, la empresa de seguridad de Draco, Scanguards, que operaba a nivel nacional. Proveía guardaespaldas y guardias de seguridad para personas y empresas, dignatarios extranjeros, políticos, y celebridades.

Para cuando Harry llegó a la casa victoriana de Draco en el barrio más exclusivo y caro de Nob Hill, entró con sus llaves, todo el mundo estaba reunido. Incluso antes de oír sus voces, sintió el tumulto de emociones en la casa: ira, incredulidad, confusión.

Su alivio no duró mucho. La próxima ola de dolor, estaba formándose como un tsunami que se acercaba a la costa del Pacífico. Se preparó mientras caminaba por el pasillo con paneles de madera, hacia la oficina privada de Draco en la parte trasera de la casa.

Mostrando la habitual sonrisa en su rostro, entró a la sala, manteniendo su tormento para sí mismo como siempre. Si bien sus amigos sabían de su supuesto don, no tenían ni idea del dolor que le causaba diariamente y las cosas que tenía que hacer para no dejar que su cabeza le explotara. No quería su compasión.

Todos ellos pensaban que era un maniático sexual suelto que se cogía a todas las mujeres a las cuales podía tener en sus manos, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. En realidad sin sexo, hubiese enloquecido hace mucho tiempo, matando a todos y a todo a su paso. El sexo significaba supervivencia…para él y para todos los que le rodeaban.

—Ya era hora Harry—, Draco lo saludó con una pizca de disgusto en su voz. Teniendo más de 1.80 metros de altura, pero con una complexión mucho más delgada que el amplio cuerpo de Harry, pelo rubio, pero penetrantes ojos verdes, cada centímetro de su jefe se veía, como el hombre poderoso que era.

—Draco, muchachos—, contestó él y miró alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba allí: Ronald, Deán, Neville, y todos los vampiros como él.

Incluso Fred, ayudante humano de Draco, un rostro fresco con veinticuatro años de edad, estaba presente. Y por supuesto Samanta, la esposa humana de Draco, su compañera vinculada por sangre.

Harry le dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual ella le devolvió mientras movía su pelo largo y oscuro por encima del hombro, su fino cuerpo se veía incluso más delgado, al estar de pie junto a su hombre.

Él notó a Draco poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, un gesto tan instintivo, que Harry dudaba que su amigo lo notase al hacerlo. El amor que irradiaba la pareja, casi lo hizo caer de rodillas. Él se irguió.

— ¿Cuál es la crisis?— preguntó en cambio.

—Deán, conecta a George—, ordenó Draco.

Deán escribió algo en el teclado y se retiró de la pantalla. Como siempre, el genio de Informática de Scanguards estaba vestido con su traje de motociclista favorito: cuero, cuero, y más cuero. —George, tu turno.

Un segundo más tarde, George Giles, jefe de operaciones de Scanguards en la oficina central de Nueva York, apareció en el monitor de la computadora, que se giró para que todos pudieran ver.

Su imponente presencia, llenaba la pantalla. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una cola, y la cicatriz que se extendía desde el mentón hasta la oreja derecha, parecía dar pulsadas. Nadie había osado preguntarle cómo se la había hecho. Y George no era de los que voluntariamente daba información que no era asunto de nadie. Harry sólo sabía que había sido producto de cuando George era un ser humano, ya que la piel de un vampiro no cicatrizaba.

—Buenas noches a todos—, la voz de George se escuchó fuerte y clara.

—Hemos sido alertados de un problema. No hay manera fácil de decirlo, así que aquí va. Un segundo guardaespaldas, ha matado a un cliente y luego se suicidó.

Los murmullos colectivos y gestos de incredulidad se contuvieron rápidamente, mientras las emociones continuaron hirviéndoles por dentro.

—Como todos ustedes recuerdan, hace un mes, uno de los guardaespaldas de Scanguards de San Francisco, mató al millonario que estaba protegiendo y luego se suicidó. Pensamos que era un incidente aislado. Por desgracia, con este segundo asesinato, que se refiere a otro empleado de San Francisco, no nos podemos dar el lujo de calificar esto como un simple individuo que enloqueció. Alguien está jugando con nosotros.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. —George y yo hablamos hace un rato. Las últimas noticias de la noche, darán a conocer la historia. Tenemos que estar preparados para hacer control de los daños. Mañana los periódicos nos harán pedazos. Nadie considerará esto como una coincidencia. Y estamos seguros, de que no lo es.

— ¿Algunos vampiros han caído ante la sed de sangre?— preguntó Deán.

Harry escuchó. Sed de sangre…todos lo temían, la necesidad incontrolable de tomar más sangre de la que era necesaria, que en última instancia, los llevaba al asesinato y a la locura.

George negó con la cabeza. —No. Ambos guardaespaldas eran humanos.

— ¿Hay alguna conexión entre ambos?— intervino Harry.

—Negativo—, respondió Draco rápidamente, —por lo menos nada que pudiera determinarse de forma rápida. Aparte del hecho de que ambos fueron contratados aquí en San Francisco, no tienen nada obvio en común.

—Yo conocía a Bill Martens. Yo lo contraté—, dijo Ronald. Aunque él se creía un muchacho de California Beach y había adoptado muchas costumbres de su nuevo país, realmente no podía ocultar de donde provenía: su pelo rojo, la cara llena de pecas y el apellido decididamente irlandés, O'Leary, lo delataban.

—Dios, Bill era prometedor. Sin embargo, cuando mató a ese cliente el mes pasado, pensé que había perdido la razón y había vuelto a sus viejas costumbres.

— ¿Qué costumbres?— preguntó Harry.

—Mala niñez. Se escapó de su familia adoptiva y cayó en la delincuencia…lo habitual. Nunca pensé que iría tan lejos y llegara a matar a alguien. No parecía un tipo violento. Pero a veces no hace falta mucho para que alguien caiga más profundo. Sólo pensé que finalmente, él mismo se había salido de todo eso.

—Tal vez lo hizo—. La mirada de preocupación de Draco decía mucho, haciéndoles ver que no creía que los dos guardaespaldas humanos tuviesen la culpa.

— ¿Quién es el segundo tipo?— consultó Ronald.

—Percy Larkin.

Ronald se quedó boquiabierto. —Era sólo un niño. No debe haber trabajado más de seis meses para nosotros.

—Un poco más de cinco meses—, confirmó George.

— ¿Qué pruebas tenemos de que Bill y Percy realmente mataron a sus clientes?— Harry necesitaba hechos. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Un testigo en el caso de Bill y la pistola humeante en el de Percy.

— ¿Tenemos a alguien dentro de la policía?— Samanta preguntó de repente. La mirada de todo el mundo se centró en ella. —Bueno, será mejor asegurarnos de que sepamos lo que ellos saben, antes de que sea del conocimiento público.

Desde que Samanta hizo el vínculo de sangre con Draco, había comenzado a tomar un interés activo en la empresa. Como una compañera por vínculo de sangre, tenía derecho a todas las propiedades de Draco, y el hecho de que ella había empezado a compartir las decisiones importantes, no parecía molestar a su hombre en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ella era su igual.

Harry se sorprendió por el cambio que había visto en su viejo amigo. Después de 200 años de soledad, Draco no había tenido problemas de adaptación al casarse con una mujer fuerte. Harry dudaba de que él mismo se ajustara con tanta facilidad, como Draco lo había hecho, siendo este asunto una cuestión totalmente teórica. Harry sabía que nunca se vincularía, porque en realidad, nunca podría amar a nadie.

—Voy a hablar con A—, dijo Draco, refiriéndose al alcalde. —Me aseguraré de que nos mantenga informados—. Volvió a mirar a la pantalla. — ¿A qué hora aterrizas?

—Todo el mundo está en camino hacia el aeropuerto ahora. Vamos a llegar más o menos una hora antes del amanecer.

— ¿No crees que eso es arriesgado?— preguntó Ronald.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tenemos que movilizar las tropas primero y prepararnos a nosotros mismos.

— ¿También vienes tú?— preguntó con sorpresa Harry. George rara vez salía de Nueva York. Si salía de la costa este por esto, era porque esperaba que estos eventos se convirtieran en un problema mayor. Y si se estaba arriesgando a salir y estar al descubierto tan cerca del amanecer, la evaluación de George de la situación, tenía que acercarse a la catástrofe.

—No podemos confiar en nadie en la sucursal de San Francisco. Estoy trayendo a tres de mis mejores personas conmigo: Argus, Nigel e Cho. Llevaremos a cabo la investigación a nuestra manera. Fuera de este grupo, no se puede confiar en nadie. Nadie.

—George está en lo cierto—, confirmó Draco. —Si dos de los guardias humanos mataron a sus clientes, alguien está metiendo las manos en esto. Y hasta que sepamos quién y por qué, tenemos que tener la boca cerrada al respecto. Los empleados querrán una explicación. Ronald, tú convocarás una reunión del personal, una vez que George y su gente, estén aquí. Todo el mundo en Scanguards está bajo sospecha, los seres humanos y los vampiros. Neville, recógelos en el aeropuerto.

Neville, el dedicado mayordomo, chofer, y amo de llaves de Draco, asintió con la cabeza al instante, su cuerpo un poco pesado, pero como siempre bien ataviado en un traje oscuro.

—Harry, te vas con Neville—, ordenó Draco.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No había visto a sus amigos de Nueva York en años, y ponerse al día con ellos, lo distraería de su dolor. No es que estuviera demasiado interesado en ver a Cho de nuevo. Ella probablemente, aún estaría enojada con él.

—Deán—, continuó Draco, —quiero que subas chequeos de antecedentes completos de todos los empleados, y los corras en un programa el uno con el otro. Vamos a ver lo que Bill y Percy tenían en común, y luego vamos a usar esos criterios con el resto de los empleados. Tenemos que ver quién más podría ser vulnerable a lo que está sucediendo.

—No hay problema—, aceptó Deán. —Me pondré a hacerlo. Voy a estar en el centro.

—Fred, tú eres el único aquí que puede moverse durante el día. Voy a depender de ti en gran medida. Serás nuestro contacto.

Antes de que Fred pudiera responder, Samanta interrumpió. —Un momento, yo también puedo salir durante el día.

A pesar, de que Samanta era su compañera con vínculo de sangre y bebía la sangre de Draco, permanecía totalmente humana, excepto por una cosa: ella no envejecería, mientras su marido estuviese vivo.

—Está fuera de discusión—, replicó Draco. —Tú no vas a participar en la investigación.

—Es mi empresa también—. Ella apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—No lo niego. Pero no te pondré en peligro, no en tu condición.

— ¿Condición?— Harry se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar y al instante sintió la respuesta.

Todos los demás en el cuarto dieron a la pareja una mirada inquisitiva.

Draco sonrió con orgullo. —Creo que se ha revelado el secreto—. Acercó a Samanta hacia sus brazos. —Samanta me hará el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra. Vamos a tener un bebé.

El hombre era un bastardo con suerte. Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Felicitaciones.

Mientras sus amigos lanzaban sus mejores deseos y los felicitaban por su feliz acontecimiento, Harry vio a Draco apretar a su esposa con fuerza, mientras le susurraba en el oído. No necesitaba escuchar lo que había dicho, porque las emociones emitidas por los dos, lo golpeaban como un ladrillo que caía desde un rascacielos.

La presión en las sienes se incrementó. Si él no salía de su presencia pronto, la cabeza le iba a explotar.

El amor, era la emoción más devastadora que atormentaba la cabeza de Harry. Él no estaba celoso de Draco, pues no tenía ningún interés en su encantadora pareja, era simplemente que no podía soportar su compañía durante mucho tiempo. Cada vez que el amor de otras personas bombardeaba su mente, el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Con la maldición de nunca sentir el amor en su corazón otra vez, su mente no podía manejar esta emoción y sólo reaccionaba con dolor y rechazo.

Por desgracia, la reunión no había terminado todavía. Ya había llegado tarde. Salir temprano estaría fuera de lugar. Después de todo, él era un directivo de la empresa y tenía un interés en ella. Esta crisis tenía que ser tratada.

Harry se apoyó en el gran escritorio antiguo que estaba detrás de él, para mantener el equilibrio, y trató de distraer su atención de los dolorosos golpes en su cabeza. Mientras su boca curvaba otra falsa media sonrisa, para disimular su agitación interna, se dirigió a George a través de la pantalla, — ¿Alguna de las otras sedes reportaron problemas?

—Voy a enviar refuerzos a Houston, Seattle, Chicago, y Atlanta. No sabemos todavía si esto va a limitarse a San Francisco o no. Pero no podemos ser demasiado cuidadosos. Cuanto más rápido nos enteremos de quién o qué está detrás de esto, mejor será para todos los involucrados. Esto no debe de extenderse. Nos iremos a la ruina si sucede.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa triste en su mirada, Samanta seguía apretada contra su costado. —Tienes razón. La empresa no puede sobrevivir a este tipo de publicidad. Y si la policía o la prensa encuentran demasiada información, estaremos en problemas. Ninguno de nosotros puede darse el lujo de ser expuesto como lo que somos. Por lo tanto, a la menor ruptura de seguridad por cualquier humano, limpien sus memorias. Es crucial. No hay excepciones.

—Y no podemos tener más gente muriendo—, agregó Samanta.

—Hasta que esto termine, todos debemos reducir al máximo el contacto con los seres humanos.

Draco no tuvo que mirarlo para que Harry supiera que el comentario, estaba dirigido a él. Era fácil para su amigo decirlo…él tenía una esposa humana a su lado, día y noche.

Él entendió el mensaje, fue fuerte y claro. Harry debería mantenerse alejado de las mujeres humanas. ¿Y en qué situación lo dejaba todo esto? En tener que limitarse a relaciones sexuales con las mujeres vampiros que aún no lo hubiesen echado de su cama.

No es que no respondiera a la hora de tener sexo, pero muchas de las mujeres vampiro habían comenzado a hacer demandas emocionales. ¿Por qué de repente todas se convertían en criaturas necesitadas, posesivas?, no tenía ni idea. Por supuesto, la modernización era la culpable. Como si imitar a los seres humanos fuese la meta.

Seguramente no se convertiría en uno de esos idiotas estúpidos, que van con los ojos pegados sobre una mujer, ni siquiera _si_ él fuese capaz de amar, que por supuesto, no lo era.

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 003

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3**

Ginny acercó a su cabeza la capucha de su sudadera oscura. Por enésima vez esa noche, se metió un errante rizo pelirrojo oscuro detrás de la oreja. Si ella se dejaba crecer el pelo más largo, tal vez podría atar sus rizos rebeldes en una cola. Pero el pelo largo era poco práctico, sobre todo en una pelea.

En cualquier caso, no era muy femenino. Media poco más de 1.70 metros, sin duda no era pequeña, un hecho por el cual estaba agradecida, sobre todo porque se enfrentaba a algunos tipos grandes y malos.

La niebla se había disipado horas antes, haciendo de ésta, una noche hermosa y estrellada, pero sin luna. Casi pacífica en su quietud, protegía la ciudad durmiente.

Ginny continuó vigilando la casa victoriana desde su escondite en la calle. Por más de una hora, había visto a varios de _ellos_ entrar y no habían salido aún.

_Ellos_. Ella sabía lo que eran. Un mes antes, había revisado las posesiones de su hermano y reconstruido lo que al principio, había pensado que era imposible. Inmediatamente descartó sus conclusiones como ridículas. Mientras más se adentraba y rebuscaba, más claro se volvió todo.

Había encontrado notas en la agenda de Bill, dibujos de armas y símbolos extraños. En los márgenes de un libro sobre lo paranormal había hecho más notas. Luego, bajo el colchón, había encontrado una lista con nombres. Al lado de cada uno, había escrito _humano o vampiro_.

En el momento en que Ginny leyó la palabra, pensó que él se había vuelto loco. Y por un breve momento, ella creyó que él era culpable de lo que se le acusaba. Una enfermedad mental lo explicaría. Pero nunca hubo un signo de inestabilidad en él. Eddie no estaba loco…de ninguna manera iba a creer eso.

Así que siguió cavando más profundo y siguió a los que él había clasificado como vampiros en su lista. La mayoría trabajaba para Scanguards.

Ginny suspiró y se limpió la nariz con la manga de la sudadera. Su ropa oscura, hacía que su silueta se mezclara con la puerta que estaba detrás. Nadie sería capaz de fijarse en ella, incluso si miraban hacia esa dirección.

Varias semanas de haber seguido a aquellos que sospechaba eran vampiros, se habían convertido en un curso intensivo de sigilo. Hasta ahora, se había quedado lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, fuera del peligro. Esa noche tendría que acercarse más.

El sonido de una puerta sacó a Ginny de sus pensamientos. Dio un vistazo rápido a la persona que salía de la casa victoriana, confirmando que era uno de los vampiros, el más grande de ellos, Harry.

Ella lo había seguido en varias ocasiones, y había descubierto donde vivía y trató de encontrar su punto débil. No estaba particularmente interesada en que fuera el primero del que ella tuviera que deshacerse, pero tal vez así era como debía ser. Deshacerse del más grande, del _peor_ vampiro primero y el resto, en comparación, serían presas fáciles.

Ginny lo vio tambalearse por los escalones, casi como si estuviese borracho. Se detuvo en la acera y se apoyó contra la puerta a su derecha. La luz del farol le iluminaba el rostro. En lugar de la amplia sonrisa que lucía tan a menudo en compañía de otros, su cara estaba desencajada, grandes surcos alrededor de su boca y ojos creaban una máscara de dolor.

¿Dolor? Ella frunció el ceño. De todo lo que sabía acerca de los vampiros, casi podía asegurar que no sentían mucho dolor, si es que sentían alguno. Sin embargo, Harry parecía como si estuviera en el punto máximo de una migraña, presionando fuertemente sus manos contra sus sienes.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras observaba el pecho de él, subir y bajar inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Había algo tan humano, tan vulnerable en él, que hizo que su propio pecho se estrujara de compasión. Al instante apartó el pensamiento de su mente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que finalmente se incorporara, nuevamente con su cara normal.

Ginny se mantuvo a una distancia segura detrás de él mientras lo seguía, el pavimento húmedo absorbía el sonido de sus zapatos de suela blanda. Por la dirección que él tomó, se dio cuenta que se dirigía a casa. Por qué vivía en Tenderloin, uno de los peores barrios de San Francisco cuando seguramente podía permitirse un lugar mucho mejor, era un misterio para ella. Su ropa, era casual pero parecía cara. Y una vez lo había visto en su coche, un Porsche.

A medida que lo seguía por la colina, entrando lentamente en las partes menos agradables de la ciudad, donde muchos de los adictos a las drogas y los vagabundos se congregaban, ya había escogido un lugar donde hacerse cargo de él. Pacientemente, esperó el momento oportuno, cada paso la llevaría más cerca del lugar donde tendría una ventaja definitiva.

Ginny rodeó a otro vagabundo que se había desmayado en la acera. El olor de alcohol y la orina, agredían sus sentidos. De repente, el borracho se movió y emitió un gruñido, asustándola. La adrenalina bombeó a través de sus venas. Bajó la mirada hacia el hombre, dispuesto a defenderse si fuese necesario, pero él estaba fuera de combate. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Harry acababa de doblar una esquina. Ella sólo alcanzó a ver la cola de su chaqueta larga.

Inmediatamente, aceleró el paso. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo, cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. Dos cuadras más adelante, y estarían en el lugar que había seleccionado unos días atrás.

Las escaleras obsoletas que había descubierto, llevaban al techo de un edificio abandonado de una sola planta. La esquina diagonal de la escalera brindaba una vista clara hacia un callejón…un callejón estrecho que a Harry le gustaba tomar. Al pasar por ahí, ella sería capaz de saltar sobre él desde arriba y apuñalarlo.

Ginny se metió la mano en el bolsillo y tocó la estaca. La madera se sentía suave en su mano mientras la acariciaba como a un amante, ajustándola a la palma de su mano.

_Harry Potter, serás un vampiro muerto en un minuto._

Era un hombre grande, sin embargo, un objeto tan pequeño provocaría su muerte. Era casi poético. A pesar de su fuerza y poder, los vampiros eran sorprendentemente vulnerables a algo tan simple, como un pedazo de madera. Había justicia en este mundo después de todo. Ella se haría cargo de esa justicia, esa noche.

Dobló la esquina en donde él había pasado hacía tan solo unos segundos antes. La estrecha calle, estaba oscura… y vacía. Ginny se detuvo luego de patinar. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de ella después de todo y habría echado a correr, una vez que estuviera seguro que estaba fuera de su vista?

Buscó por la acera y las puertas. Nada, a excepción de un par de vagabundos que discutían y un adolescente que acechaba en las sombras, probablemente esperando a su distribuidor de drogas, si es que él mismo no era uno. No había ningún ruido o alguien a la vista, en los alrededores. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, provocándole cierto malestar en el cuerpo.

Una cuadra más adelante, se encontraba el desvío hacia el callejón. Tal vez ya había pasado por ahí. Unos pasos adelante a su derecha, pasó por debajo del pequeño arco que llevaba a la escalera antigua. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos. Si se apresuraba, todavía podría estar en el lugar a tiempo para atacar.

Ginny se apresuró y subió corriendo los últimos escalones, antes de que hiciera un giro brusco. Una carrera corta a través del techo y llegaría al privilegiado punto de vista desde donde vería expuesto el estrecho callejón de abajo. Ella sabía que le gustaba tomar ese atajo hacia su casa. Lo había visto hacerlo varias veces.

Sólo que esta vez, no estaba en el callejón. Lo había perdido. Todo su trabajo de esa noche había sido en vano. Una completa pérdida de tiempo.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Ginny pateó el suelo de frustración y exhaló aire de sus pulmones. Un leve sonido detrás de ella, la hizo girar sobre sus talones. Sólo su rápida reacción la salvó de que la agarraran por detrás, pero una gran mano tomó su brazo. Su respiración se detuvo, y el miedo provocado por el inesperado contacto, hizo un nudo en su garganta. Sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, ella sabía con quién estaba tratando.

Harry era como un tanque: duro, inflexible, e imparable. Ella sintió cómo su poder en bruto enviaba cargas eléctricas a lo largo de su piel. Una preocupación genuina la invadió. Sin el factor sorpresa de su lado, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una pelea contra él. Fácilmente podría aplastarla, y ella le daría tan escasa resistencia como una brizna de pasto en el viento.

Escapar era su única opción en ese momento. No era tan orgullosa o tan estúpida como para quedarse.

Con un rápido movimiento le torció el brazo y lo empujó, haciéndole perder su control sobre ella. Una patada en la canilla, y ella se lanzó a correr, profiriendo maldiciones, él la perseguía. Cuando ella sintió que una mano agarraba su sudadera, pateó hacia atrás con su pierna, y luego giró con el otro pie y usó ambos brazos para torcer el de él para obligarlo a soltar su ropa. Pero había subestimado su fuerza o en todo caso, la fuerza de un vampiro.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?— escupió Harry. El profundo estruendo de su voz, hizo que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo y la piel se le erizara. — ¿Y por qué me sigues?

Su porte imponente, se alzaba más de 20 centímetros sobre ella, abrumando sus sentidos. Una mano todavía agarraba su sudadera, le arrancó la capucha con la otra, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes que le propinaban sus brazos. Sus rizos cayeron desordenadamente. Ginny trató sin éxito de soltarse de su mano, él levantó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¡Eres una mujer!

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras la miraba. Ella usó éste momento de duda, para torcer su agarre y liberarse de él. Ni siquiera dio dos pasos, cuando sus brazos la tomaron nuevamente, aferrándose a ella. En forma más estrecha esta vez, capturándola contra su duro cuerpo. Él le dio la vuelta. Presionando sus labios en una delgada línea, ella lo miró enfurecida… y vio los ojos más marrones que alguna vez hubiese visto.

Ginny había observado siempre a Harry desde lejos, siempre desde una distancia segura. Esta era la primera vez que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro y su enorme cuerpo. Era alto y musculoso, de huesos grandes y hombros anchos. Pero no había un gramo de grasa en él. Su pelo era negro como el cuervo, largo casi hasta los hombros, y se rizaba un poco en las puntas.

Pero no era su pelo o su cuerpo fuerte, lo que capturó su atención, ni siquiera las manos que la mantenían presa en contra de su voluntad. Eran sus ojos. Tan verdes y profundos, fijos en ella… hipnotizándola.

Tal vez podría haberse liberado de sus manos de alguna manera, pero no de sus ojos. Tampoco de la curva sensual de su boca, de la plenitud de sus labios o el pronunciado contorno de su fuerte mandíbula. Incluso su nariz estaba en perfecta proporción a su tamaño, larga y recta, casi griega.

Nunca en su vida se había encontrado cara a cara con un hombre tan guapo y sensual al mismo tiempo. A pesar de la precaria situación en la cual se encontraba… capturada por un vampiro… ella no luchó por escapar de sus brazos y alejarse de su cuerpo. Por el contrario, se encontró avanzando poco a poco, cada vez más cerca de él para disfrutar el calor que irradiaba. Harry olía a tierra y cuero, un aroma puramente masculino. Se le apretó el estómago. La reacción sin sentido de su cuerpo, envió una señal de alarma que resonó en su cabeza.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ella debería estarle pateando el trasero desde ahí a Alcatraz, no comiéndolo con sus ojos como una fanática de estrellas. Él era el enemigo, uno de los hombres responsables de la destrucción de su pequeña familia. ¿Por qué no se movía su cuerpo, cuando debería haber intentado al menos algunas de sus patadas de karate para escapar de su control?

Sus ojos entrecerrados eran agudos y calculadores, mirándola con recelo, pero no decía nada. Ella no creía que él podría estar sorprendido por el hecho de que una mujer lo había seguido, pero algo retenía su lengua.

Ginny bajó los ojos para mirar su boca y vio sus labios entreabiertos como si fueran una invitación. Labios firmes y sensuales, que hacían señales para rozarse contra los de ella, tan siquiera para confirmar que no estaba soñando esa perfección delante de ella.

_No. Sigue siendo el enemigo. Un vampiro malo._

Ella podía resistirse a esa tentación. Era una mujer fuerte… hasta que él exhaló, y ella aspiró su aliento… almizcle y tierra. Su perfume era embriagador, vicioso, como si contuviera una sustancia secreta diseñada para hacerla marearse. Humedeciendo sus labios secos, e incapaz de pensar con claridad, ella se estiró y alzó la cara hacia él. ¿Estaba él inclinándose hacia ella ahora, o era una ilusión?

_Un vampiro realmente malo._

Sin embargo, tan atractivo.

_¡No!_

Tenía que luchar contra esto, luchar contra él.

_¡Improvisa!_

Sí, tenía que darle la vuelta a esto, usarlo como ventaja. Encontrar su debilidad.

_¡Piensa! Eres una mujer inteligente, maldita sea ¡Piensa!_

Eso es: una mujer. Ella era una mujer, y su debilidad eran las mujeres. Lo había visto en compañía de muchas de ellas, sí, ella podría utilizar eso. Podría funcionar.

_O podría explotarle en la cara._

Ginny no escuchó a su dudosa voz interna. En cambio, se movió unos centímetros más cerca de su rostro perfecto y presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Él pareció sorprendido, sus labios permanecieron rígidos por un momento. Pero entonces, sus manos soltaron el agarre casi mortal que tenía en sus brazos, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Una mano rodeó su cintura, la otra estabilizó su cabeza, sus fuertes dedos enterrándose en sus rizos, de la manera que lo haría un amante. Su corazón latía con alivio…funcionó. Ella sería capaz de distraerlo y escapar.

Pero en el momento en que sus labios respondieron a los suyos, y su lengua la invadió, su cuerpo se hizo cargo. Su beso apagó el interruptor de su cerebro y apartó todo pensamiento cuerdo que había tenido… borrando su brillante plan de su mente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ginny atrajo a la hembra humana más cerca de él, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho. Los rizos pelirrojo cortos se sentían suaves bajo su mano, como la seda.

Tan pronto como él sintió sus labios abrirse bajo tan poca presión, él respondió con un profundo gemido. Y entonces él le devolvió el beso. Ella le dio la bienvenida a su lengua haciendo duelo con la suya, animándolo a explorar. Él no la decepcionaría. Rotando su cabeza, buscó una penetración más profunda y encontró que ella, aceptaba con entusiasmo su demanda.

En su ropa sin forma, la había confundido con un delincuente juvenil, no como la mujer cálida y dispuesta, que resultó ser. Pero lo que realmente lo dejó pensando, fue el hecho de que no podía recoger ni una sola de sus emociones, era muy desconcertante y… fascinante.

Por fin una mujer a la que podía besar, sin centrarse en su liberación. Se sentía como un regalo del cielo poder disfrutar un beso como el que ahora compartía con ella. Un beso lleno de fuego, pasión, y deseo. No tenía ni idea de por qué le daba un beso, quién era ella, o lo que quería, pero su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, se sentía completamente bien.

Por su propia voluntad, su mano se deslizó por debajo de su cintura, extendiéndola sobre su redondeado _derrière_. Con un gemido, Harry la presionó contra su creciente erección y se hizo cargo.

Sus labios sabían a flores de vainilla, a inocencia. Inhaló su aroma, tomándolo profundamente y dejándose llenar de él. Olas de placer se vertían a través de su cuerpo, encendiendo la lujuria que apenas mantenía dentro de él. Su sabor era embriagador, exclusivamente femenino y con una sensualidad indescriptible. No dispuesto a detenerse, asaltó las cavernas de su boca como un bárbaro invasor, salvaje y feroz.

En lugar de retirarse de su asalto, ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él no se detuviera. No había posibilidad de que eso ocurriese, no mientras su pene palpitara con necesidad y su lengua le enviara choques pequeños a través de su cuerpo, cada vez que se rozaba contra la de él. La mujer sabía cómo volver a un hombre loco con sus besos.

Su dulce sabor, era como ambrosía para él, como un placer olvidado, perdido hace mucho tiempo. Ella le recordaba las emociones enterradas hace mucho y agitaba su cuerpo como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho en cuatro siglos.

En sus manos codiciosas, capturaba la calidez y la suavidad de una mujer llena de pasión, una mujer que podría coincidir con sus propias necesidades. Los sonidos de placer procedentes de ella, eran como ráfagas de fuegos artificiales para él, alimentando su deseo aún más. Le hacía desear cosas que nunca se había atrevido a reconocer: la cercanía, el afecto, la calidez.

Harry capturó su siguiente gemido y se lo tragó hasta donde rebotó en las cavidades de su pecho, rebotando en sus pulmones y su corazón frío. Y por un instante, una chispa se encendió donde su corazón palpitante yacía casi congelado.

Al siguiente segundo, su corazón latía más rápido, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Un momento después, escuchó un ruido detrás de él.

_¡Peligro!_

Como un reflejo, la soltó al instante y giró. Detrás de él, sólo había oscuridad. Nadie más estaba en el techo, solo ellos dos.

Al instante se volvió hacia ella, que ya se había alejado de él y corría hacia el borde del edificio. Un segundo después se había ido. Escuchó un fuertesonido y lo siguió. Al llegar a la orilla, miró hacia abajo. Debajo de él estaba el callejón que tantas veces lo dirigió a su casa, y allí al final, estaba la mujer huyendo de él.

—Espera—, le gritó. — ¿Quién eres tú?

Pero ella ya había dado vuelta en la esquina y estaba fuera de su vista. Harry tragó. Aún podía saborearla en su lengua, todavía sentía el fantasma de su suave forma presionada contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Él sacudió su cabeza. En general, él era quien dirigía la seducción. Pero esta vez, una mujer le había dado vuelta al papel. Y le había gustado. Mucho. Era una pena que ella no fuera más lejos. ¿Por qué había escapado de repente cuando todo iba tan bien?

¿Y por qué no pudo sentir sus emociones, ni siquiera una sola de ellas, cuando sólo unos minutos antes, su cabeza le había palpitado dolorosamente?

La única razón por la que había descubierto que ella lo seguía, es porque había oído sus pasos, pero su mente estaba completamente en silencio. Como si ella no tuviera emociones. Sin embargo, su beso apasionado había dicho otra cosa.

Tal vez algo estaba sucediendo con él. ¿Era posible que de alguna manera, le hubiesen ayudado las sesiones con su psiquiatra el doctor Longbottom? Podría ser un comienzo, un signo de que su maldición se estaba desvaneciendo.

Cuando se volvió y caminó hacia las escaleras, se tropezó con algo, pero se contuvo al instante. Se agachó y recogió el objeto. Y su respiración se cortó, mientras su corazón latía hasta su garganta. En el instante en que sus dedos tocaron la herramienta de madera, él sabía lo que era. Su forma era conocida para él y para cualquier vampiro, y temida por todos ellos.

Una estaca de madera.

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 004

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos incansables en el resto de la noche, Harry no pudo encontrar un rastro de la misteriosa mujer, cuando ya tenía que reunirse con Neville. De hecho, había pasado tanto tiempo en la búsqueda, que había descuidado sus otras tareas. La maldita mujer estaba jugando con su cabeza, y él estaba cada vez más irritado al respecto.

Esa condenada perra lo había besado con pleno conocimiento de que era un vampiro. ¿Y por qué? Para poder matarlo. Ella lo había distraído completamente. ¡Con un beso!

Él más que nadie debería ser completamente inmune a tales distracciones, dado que era un experto sobre el sexo y todo lo concerniente a eso. ¡Jugar con él como si fuera un idiota! Que agallas tenía esa mujer.

A ella le esperaba una severa nalgueada, una vez que la encontrara. Y él la encontraría…tarde o temprano. Luego se acabarían las contemplaciones, y le daría su merecido. A ella le esperaba una dosis letal de Harry.

Nadie se ha burlado de Harry Potter… o por lo menos, nadie se salía con la suya. Y menos una mujer humana.

El toque de una bocina lo alertó con dirección a Neville, que estaba estacionando el coche. Harry abrió la puerta de la limusina negra y subió por el lado del copiloto.

—El coche parece sucio—, amonestó Harry.

Neville tenía una mirada de fastidio en su rostro. Perfecto. Dos vampiros enojados juntos en un coche. La noche no podría estar peor que eso.

—Lo sé. Esos trabajadores inútiles de construcción bloquearon la entrada al estacionamiento, así que tuve que dejar el coche estacionado afuera. No me sorprendería encontrar rayones en la pintura.

—Sí, apesta—. Su comentario no era para Neville, sino para sí mismo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba escondiéndose esa mujer? ¿Por qué darle un beso así con tanta pasión, como si lo hiciera en serio, cuando lo único que quería era matarlo? Incluso horas después de besarla, aún podía saborearla, y lo volvía loco.

— ¿Has visitado alguna casa esta noche?— preguntó Neville.

Como agente personal de Draco, Harry se encargaba de todas las inversiones de bienes raíces de Scanguards, así como de las propiedades de Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Algo surgió.

_Sí, su pene._

Que por cierto, _todavía_ estaba parado. Sólo el pensar en la diablilla pelirroja lo mantenía en un estado permanente de alerta.

—No tuve la oportunidad. Sin embargo, hay algunas casas que acaban de salir al mercado. Algunas de ellas pueden servir para Draco y Samanta. Voy a verlas mañana por la noche. Con el bebé en camino, sin duda necesitarán más espacio ahora.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. En previsión a la visita de las casas, había llevado su llave maestra con él. La cual le daría acceso a las viviendas disponibles en venta, sin que fuera necesario que el agente de ventas estuviera presente. Un buen sistema, sobre todo porque él sólo podía ver las casas por la noche. Y por suerte, el mito medieval que un vampiro necesita ser invitado a una casa, era simplemente falso, de lo contrario ser un agente de bienes raíces, no sería la opción más inteligente como carrera para un vampiro.

En silencio, se dirigieron al aeropuerto privado, varios kilómetros al sur de San Francisco. Scanguards tenía sus propios aviones, especialmente equipados para el transporte de los vampiros durante el día. Tomar aviones comerciales era demasiado arriesgado.

Neville se estacionó al borde de la pista, apagó el motor y miró su reloj. —Deberían aterrizar en unos pocos minutos.

Harry tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos. Él ya no estaba de humor para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos, ya que lo alejaba de su búsqueda de la mujer humana, quien lo había besado tan profundamente. Le molestaba que hasta ahora no hubiese podido dar con ella en ningún lado. Tan pronto como pudiese reanudaría su búsqueda. No tenía mucho para guiarse… sólo su olor… pero ella no se le escaparía.

El estruendoso sonido sobre sus cabezas anunció el descenso del jet privado. Minutos más tarde se detuvo por completo en el otro extremo de la pista de aterrizaje. Neville condujo el auto hasta el avión mientras las puertas se abrían.

George fue el primero en salir. Siempre con un gusto por lo dramático, salió vestido con jeans negros, camisa de vestir y abrigo de cuero. Junto con su gran cicatriz, que representaba autoridad y confianza. Y siendo el número uno de Nueva York, ejercía un poder considerable dentro de la empresa. Sólo Draco era más poderoso.

Harry estaba al mismo nivel que George. En el pasado, sus luchas internas por poder habían provocado algunos conflictos. Sin embargo, desde que Harry se había mudado a California, sus peleas habían disminuido, y su amistad había tomado prioridad.

Harry saltó del coche para saludar a su viejo amigo. Se estrecharon los brazos uno al otro. —Me alegro de verte.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo—, dijo George.

—No lo suficiente—, dijo una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

Harry miró hacia esa dirección. Era Cho, tan sexy y encantadora como siempre, se deslizaba por las escaleras. Llevaba pantalones de cuero y un top rosa ajustado, acentuando sus curvas seductoras. Su pelo negro y corto estaba peinado hacia atrás, lejos de su perfecta cara. Las mujeres matarían por tener un rostro como el suyo.

— ¿Todavía duele?— Harry se obligó a sonreír. No iba a permitir que ella le ganara.

—No te alagues a ti mismo, Harry.

Ella dio un paso hacia abajo con sus piernas largas y sexys, las mismas que él recordaba muy bien y que habían rodeado su cintura hace mucho tiempo. Harry se sacó ese recuerdo de la cabeza y centró su mirada nuevamente hacia el presente.

Cho se detuvo junto a su jefe, tal vez un poco más cerca de lo que se sugería fuese necesario en su relación de trabajo. —No eres _tan_ difícil de olvidar.

Él sabía que lo era, pero no tendría satisfacción alguna el tratar de probárselo. Era mejor dejar dormir a los leones… o leonas… antes de que sus garras salieran.

George se dirigió a la puerta del avión. —Argus, Nigel, ¿qué demonios están esperando? Tenemos que apurarnos antes de la salida del sol.

— ¡Ya vamos!— Fue la respuesta. Un segundo más tarde, Nigel apareció en la puerta con dos maletas en la mano. —Estaba tomando el equipaje. Oye, Harry, ¿me puedes dar una mano?

—Permíteme—, Neville interrumpió y tomó las maletas de Nigel.

—Gracias, Neville.

Después de haberse librado del equipaje, Nigel estrechó la mano de Harry. Su cabeza estaba rapada, y a pesar de la falta de pelo, era un apuesto diablo. Delgado y bronceado, vestido con jeans desteñidos y una camisa tipo polo blanca, tenía un aire casual a su alrededor. Pero Harry lo conocía bien.

Nigel era una cruel máquina de lucha: rápido, despiadado, y letal. Nunca querría tomarlo por su lado malo, no es que Nigel tuviera un lado bueno.

—Me alegro de verte—, Harry se dirigió a él. —Me siento mejor sabiendo que te unes a la lucha.

Nigel curvó la boca, pero no lo suficiente para sonreír. —Lo que sea por una buena pelea. George rara vez me deja entrar en acción.

Una mirada de reojo a George, mostró a Harry que el jefe de Nueva York les daba una mirada impaciente, torciendo la boca hacia un lado. —Y Nigel sabe exactamente por qué.

Sonaba como una reprimenda en los oídos de Harry. Nigel parecía encogerse de hombros como si estuviera hecho de teflón. —Será como los buenos viejos tiempos.

—No recuerdo que los viejos tiempos fuesen tan buenos—, dijo la voz de Argus desde el interior del avión. Un segundo después su cabeza pelirroja emergió. Tenía una tez clara, ojos color avellana y una sonrisa infantil. Su edad quedó congelada para siempre en sus veinte. Se tomaba la libertad de comportarse como su edad aparentaba, a pesar de que tenía más de 200 años de edad.

—Tal vez no para ti—, respondió Nigel, —pero para Harry y para mí, las cosas fueron bastante entretenidas.

No estaba seguro a cuál de sus muchas batallas se refería su viejo amigo, Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza. No es que él lo llamara divertido. Horrible, era probablemente una palabra mejor. La mayoría de las peleas en las que Nigel participaba, se convertían en un revoltijo de sangre derramada.

Argus finalmente salió del avión, con una maleta de ropa colgando sobre su hombro. —Estoy listo.

—Ya era hora—. George miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

Tan pronto como se subieron a la limusina, Neville dio la vuelta enrumbando hacia San Francisco. Harry se aseguró de no quedar frente a Cho, quién ya lo había apuñalado con la mirada momentos antes. Con Argus sentado entre él y ella, mientras miraba a George y Nigel, Harry estaba a salvo tanto del contacto físico como visual.

Por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que por fin, George habló. —Draco debe estar extasiado.

—Nunca pensé que lo vería así—, confirmó Harry

—Eso no ocurre en muchos de nosotros, pero cuando sucede, es un cambio de vida—. Había una mirada triste en los ojos de George. Él aún no había encontrado a su compañera, y Harry supo al instante que la soledad lo estaba afectando. Era más fuerte ahora, que cuando lo había visto por última vez cara a cara unos años antes.

Si bien a menudo hablaban a través de videoconferencias, Harry no había sido consciente de cuán intensas se habían convertido las emociones de George. El don de Harry no funcionaba por cable. Necesitaba una proximidad física para detectar ciertos sentimientos de la gente.

Argus rebotó una mirada confusa entre ellos. — ¿Extasiado acerca de qué?

Al parecer, el jefe de Nueva York no había informado aún a sus empleados sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el hogar Woodford.

—Draco será padre—, respondió George. —No perdió el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Hace tan sólo tres meses, Draco y Samanta se habían unido.

—Ellos están bien juntos—. Harry lanzó una mirada nostálgica por la ventana mientras pasaba su mano por la fría y suave incrustación de caoba sobre la puerta.

Él habría preferido que George eligiera hablar de trabajo, en lugar de hacer una conversación trivial. Necesitaba sacarse la imagen de la pareja feliz de su mente. Hablar de la felicidad de otras personas era demasiado en comparación con su propia vida vacía.

—Oh, eso es genial—, comentó Argus.

Harry necesitaba terminar la charla.

— ¿Has elaborado alguna estrategia, George? ¿Cuál es tu plan? —La acción era una buena manera de conseguir que su mente pensara en otras cosas.

—Llamé a Ronald desde el avión. En primer lugar, vamos a tener una reunión de personal. Nosotros nos mantendremos en segundo plano y dejaremos que Ronald la dirija, pero vamos a utilizar nuestros poderes para explorar sus mentes. Básicamente, somos sólo tú y yo Harry. Voy a tratar de desbloquear sus memorias y revisarlas para encontrar algo útil, tú captarás sus emociones y sabrás lo que están pensando—, explicó George.

Harry se retorció en su asiento. Vio que un gran dolor de cabeza se acercaba, literal y figurativamente.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre pensar y sentir—, contestó Harry. —Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que no puedo leer las mentes de las personas. Claro, puedo entender más o menos lo que podrían estar pensando basado en lo que presenta su estado emocional, pero de ninguna manera es fiable o detallado. Tu don, es mucho más preciso. Tal vez deberíamos depender solamente del tuyo.

Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir las emociones, que su cerebro había empezado a traducirlas en pensamientos para él mismo, pero no tenía ni idea si su cerebro estaba haciendo un buen trabajo o no.

—No, te necesitamos para esto—, protestó George.

El sonido de la voz de George, le dijo a Harry que no se quedaría fuera de eso. Y en ese momento, estaba demasiado cansado para sostener una pelea verbal, que en el mejor de los casos, ni siquiera estaría seguro de ganar. —Estamos hablando de varios cientos de personas aquí. No podemos hacerlo todo en una sola sesión—. No había manera en que él pudiera soportar tantas emociones a la vez. El dolor sería terrible.

—Vamos a dividirlos en grupos más pequeños. ¿Cuántos puedes manejar al mismo tiempo?

_Preferiblemente uno a la vez._

—Veinticinco, tal vez—. Nunca correría el riesgo de ser visto como un debilucho. — ¿Y tú?

—Veinticinco serán más que suficientes. Voy a instruir a Ronald. No podemos reunirlos a todos al mismo tiempo de todas formas. Se nos vienen unas cuantas noches ocupadas.

Harry se dio cuenta que George tenía razón, serían noches muy ocupadas. No habría mucho tiempo para la caza de una comida fresca o conseguir suficiente sexo para mantener a raya su dolor. Tendría que encontrar tiempo para escabullirse, de lo contrario, las cosas se pondrían feas para él. Después de cuarenta y ocho horas sin sexo, empezaría a subirse por las paredes.

— ¿Qué harán los demás?

—Estaré en las reuniones del personal contigo y George—, respondió Cho. Harry levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Captó la mirada de George sobre él.

—Cho será útil. Tiene una memoria fotográfica como la de Draco.

Ahora _esa_ sí era una información de ella que no sabía. ¿Cómo fue posible que se le escapara? Grandioso, y ella lo había visto desnudo. ¿Todavía llevaría ella la imagen en su mente? Harry se encogió. —Perfecto—. Trató de evitar el sarcasmo en su voz, pero no estaba tan seguro de que lo hubiese logrado.

Nigel carraspeó antes de hablar. —Infiltraré los elementos criminales de la ciudad para escuchar lo que se dice por ahí. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo.

—Debería ayudarte con eso—, se ofreció Harry. Navegar por las entrañas de San Francisco era mucho más su especialidad que estar encerrado en una habitación con veinticinco empleados y sus emociones. Por lo menos podría patear el trasero de alguien. Al salir con Nigel ello estaba virtualmente garantizado.

—Te necesitamos en las reuniones del personal—, insistió George, su tono de voz sonaba cada vez más molesto. —Como ya he dicho, necesitamos de tu don.

_Don, ¡Mis huevos! ¡Es una maldición!_

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, un fuerte ruido lo sobresaltó. Al instante siguiente, emergió humo proveniente de abajo del capó del coche e ingresó a través de las rejillas de ventilación.

—Neville, ¿qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, pero no es bueno. Agárrese todo el mundo—, gritó Neville.

Estaban en una calle residencial, en las afueras de San Francisco. Neville giró el coche bruscamente hacia la acera, pero parecía tener dificultades con la dirección, y el motor de repente se desvaneció.

—Neville, háblame—, ordenó Harry. Su mano agarró la manecilla por encima de la ventana.

—El motor explotó, los frenos están rígidos y la dirección dura. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te lo dibuje?

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Neville, lo veía perder los estribos. Sus hombros se elevaron, la piel en los músculos de su cuello se tensaron con arrugas horizontales, Neville estaba tan cerca del pánico como Harry nunca lo había visto.

El coche pasó por un bache en la carretera y cayó fuertemente, levantando a todo el mundo de sus asientos, antes de que aterrizaran nuevamente sobre sus traseros. Los vampiros no eran de los que utilizaban cinturones de seguridad.

Otra maniobra de giro salvaje y Neville llevó el vehículo sobre la acera. El coche la rozó y unos arbustos ayudaron al coche a detenerse a sólo unos pocos centímetros antes de tocar una cerca baja.

Harry miró a sus colegas. Todo el mundo parecía un poco revuelto, pero nadie había resultado herido.

Inmediatamente, Neville tiró de la palanca del capó y salió, Harry salió detrás de él. Oyó gruñidos de descontento detrás de él, mientras se unía a Neville que ya había abierto el capó. Neville despejó el humo y el vapor con las manos, antes de comenzar la inspección del motor.

—Maldita sea—, exclamó Neville después de varios segundos.

— ¿Qué?

—Aquí, ¿ves esto?— Neville señaló una manguera, no es que Harry supiera exactamente lo que era. Parecía haber volado en pedazos. —Esto no ocurrió por sí solo. Alguien se aseguró de hacerlo. Este no fue un accidente—. La tétrica mirada de Neville era preocupante. Él no era de los que hacía acusaciones sin fundamento.

Harry confió en la evaluación de Neville, aunque él mismo no podía confirmarlo. Lo más cerca que él llegaba a estar sobre la mecánica, era conduciendo un coche alemán veloz. Dejaba eso a aquella gente que encontrara interesante jugar con un motor.

Neville señaló algunos objetos diminutos que colgaban del tubo destruido. Harry siguió su dedo. Dos cables.

—Parece que alguien no quiere que volvamos. Alguien puso aquí una carga explosiva.

—Mierda—. Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el horizonte y luego miró su reloj.

—Nos quedan quince minutos para la salida del sol.

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 005

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5**

Los vampiros de Nueva York salieron del coche a toda prisa y se reunieron alrededor del capó abierto. Argus le dio una mirada más que superficial al motor, mientras se inclinó a olerlo.

—El motor se dañó. No podemos repararlo aquí. Nos tomaría demasiado tiempo—Argus dio una mirada intuitiva a Harry. —Explosivos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó George, con voz tensa.

—Voy a llamar a Fred para que nos recoja en la camioneta con lunas polarizadas—. Neville abrió su teléfono.

—No hay tiempo. Vamos a estar fritos antes de que llegue aquí. Tenemos que ocultarnos—, dijo Harry.

— ¿Dónde?— preguntó Cho, mirando alrededor del vecindario tranquilo. —No sugerirás que irrumpamos en una casa y asustemos condenadamente a los habitantes en ella, ¿verdad?

—Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a tener que hacer—, insistió Nigel. —No hay tiempo para tu sensibilidad fuera de lugar—. Había un matiz peligroso en su voz.

—Hay que evitar exponernos ante los humanos a toda costa—, replicó Cho.

Nigel dio un paso hacia ella, poniéndose cara a cara y dejando escapar un leve gruñido. — ¿Preferirías estar expuesta al sol? Eso se puede arreglar.

—Cállate, Nigel, y déjala en paz—, Harry salió en su defensa. Él tenía una idea mejor. —Vamos. Síganme. Hay una casa en venta, como a cuatro cuadras.

—Por mucho que me guste California, no creo que este sea el momento para comprar una casa, Harry—, interrumpió Argus. Como siempre, era el más relajado entre ellos.

—No tienes que comprarla, pero me gustaría mostrarles el interior. En este instante.

Harry se puso en marcha. Sus amigos se unieron a él mientras corría por la acera.

— ¿No necesitas una cita para mostrar una casa?— Argus preguntó en un tono casual.

Harry sacó su llave maestra electrónica del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la agitó a Argus. —No, si tienes una llave para la puerta.

—Es mejor que estemos preparados para utilizar nuestros poderes en caso de que alguien esté ahí—, aconsejó George.

—Está disponible. Yo iba a verla para Draco y Samanta. Podemos escondernos allí hasta que Fred pueda venir por nosotros.

Cho lo alcanzó, mientras continuaban corriendo por la calle. —No esperaba que me defendieras contra Nigel—. ¿Acaso ella iba a darle las gracias? Ahora _eso_ era salirse de sus interacciones anteriores. —En cualquier caso, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

No, no sonó como un agradecimiento después de todo.

Harry le dio una mirada de reojo. —No hay problema—. Él no quería que ella tuviera la impresión de que se había vuelto blando. Nigel había estado fuera de lugar, y la preocupación de Cho era válida. Eso era todo. Aparte de eso, a él no le importaba un cuerno lo que ella pensara de él.

—Aún con la misma cara de siempre, ¿eh?— Su voz tenía un tono de burla que no le gustaba.

—Es la única que tengo—. Antes de que Cho pudiera regresar con otro agudo comentario, lo cual él sentía que venía de un momento a otro, la voz de George, los interrumpió.

— ¿Es ésta?—, señaló hacia la gran casa de estilo gregoriano, con un cartel de "Se Vende" en el jardín.

Harry corrió hacia la puerta. Se encontró con la conocida caja de seguridad azul atornillada a la misma. Rápidamente, digitó su PIN en su llave electrónica y la apuntó hacia la caja de seguridad. Un leve sonido, indicó que los dos dispositivos se comunicaban.

Miró sobre su hombro. En pocos segundos el sol alcanzaría el horizonte.

Por último, se oyó un chasquido y presionó la caja. Soltó un soporte y con ello, la llave de la casa.

—La tengo.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a sus cinco compañeros que ya se agrupaban en la puerta de entrada, con sus ojos clavados en el horizonte. Hicieron espacio para que él llegara a la cerradura. A los pocos segundos la llave giró, y la puerta se abrió.

—Rápido, cierren las persianas y cortinas—, indicó mientras se apresuraban a entrar, cada uno de ellos corriendo a otra habitación para cerrar las cortinas y persianas, para protegerlos del sol naciente.

—No hay persianas en la cocina—, se oyó la voz de Argus.

Harry ya había cerrado la puerta de entrada tras de él. —Cierra la puerta de la cocina.

Un examen rápido de la casa le mostró que el mejor lugar para esperar era en el estudio, que no sólo tenía cortinas oscuras, sino también, daba a un patio protegido con árboles frondosos. La propiedad estaba adornada con muebles rentados de buen gusto, a pesar de que estaba desocupada.

—Lo logramos—. George suspiró con alivio.

Harry escuchó a Neville hablando por su celular, instruyendo a Fred para recogerlos.

—Draco obviamente tiene otras cosas en su mente si ni siquiera puede garantizar la seguridad de su propia gente—, criticó Nigel, claramente con necesidad de un escape para su enojo por la situación.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Neville era más rápido cuando se trataba de una respuesta.

—El Sr. Woodford no merece su falta de respeto, y no es que sea de su incumbencia, las circunstancias…

—Nadie debería haber tenido la oportunidad de colocar una carga explosiva en el coche—, respondió Nigel.

Harry sintió físicamente la indignación de Neville y rápidamente se dio vuelta para ocultar su rostro del grupo, mientras sus emociones colectivas se estrellaban contra él. Este dolor nunca cambiaría. Incluso su psiquiatra se había dado prácticamente por vencido.

Durante su última sesión de la semana anterior, el Dr. Longbottom le había sugerido tomar un descanso. Harry todavía podía escuchar su voz: —No tiene nada que ver con el psicoanálisis. Tu problema no es psicológico.

Harry se había levantado de su silla y tiró de la chaqueta que estaba puesta en el perchero, derribando la base de metal de éste. —Muchas gracias. Después de gastar una fortuna en estas sesiones, ¿_ahora_ tienes la idea de que no tiene nada que ver con mi psique? ¡Eso es asombroso!

—Escucha, Harry. Hemos explorado todas las posibilidades. Es hora de reconocer lo inevitable. Has recibido una maldición, y ninguno de mis conocimientos médicos te ayudará a levantar esta maldición. Necesitas una bruja que te ayude, no un psiquiatra.

—Creo que te olvidas que nunca hemos tenido buenos lazos con las brujas.

De hecho, las brujas y los vampiros eran enemigos mortales. Muchos de los vampiros modernos no recordaban como ésta hostilidad había comenzado, pero cuando llegaba el momento, los dos bandos estaban en guerra. Todo se trataba de que las brujas eran buenas y los vampiros malos, de todas formas, todo esto era un puñado de mierda.

—No te puedo ayudar en lo que respecta a mi profesión. Y ambos sabemos que el alivio del dolor con el sexo, es sólo una medida temporal. Tendrás que encontrar algo permanente. —Él hizo una pausa, antes de repentinamente cambiar de tono. —Sin embargo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

Harry había mirado a su médico mientras bajaba la voz, como si tuviera miedo de ser oído. Con dos pasos, Longbottom había cruzado la distancia entre ellos.

—Hay una bruja que me debe un favor. Voy a hablar con ella en tu nombre y veré si ella sabe cómo liberarte de tu dolor. Pero no puedo prometer nada.

Harry había estrechado la mano del médico, agradeciéndole por el atisbo de esperanza, no importando cuán remoto fuera. Más de una semana había pasado desde aquel entonces, y todavía no había respuesta del doctor Longbottom.

Una voz enojada lo trajo de repente al presente. —Quienquiera que sea, agarraremos al hijo de puta—, dijo Nigel, emanando rabia.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó George de repente.

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Sí, claro—. Pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a estarlo. Ya el viaje en el coche había sobrecargado su mente. Si tenía que pasar otra media hora con ellos y sentir sus emociones agitadas invadiendo su cabeza, se volvería loco.

— ¿Qué dijo Fred?

—Estará aquí en unos veinte minutos. Dijo que tenía que buscar la dirección en MapQuest primero—, le aseguró Neville.

Harry rodó los ojos. ¿MapQuest? ¿Qué harían estos jóvenes sino tenían una computadora? No encontrarían cómo llegar a su propio bolsillo trasero. Cuando Harry había crecido, apenas había un mapa preciso de todo un continente, ni hablar de un vecindario.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a sus colegas. Los cuatro vampiros de Nueva York se hundieron en las sillas y el sofá. Neville se paró a un lado, mientras Harry caminaba para un lado y otro. Necesitaba estar solo y descansar su mente.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?— le susurró Neville.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No fue una coincidencia el que tuvieras que estacionar el coche fuera del garaje. Le dio a alguien la oportunidad de llegar hasta él. Alguien lo planeó.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Era bastante evidente. Alguien estaba tratando de evitar que los refuerzos llegaran. Lo que significaba, que alguien les observaba y sabía todos sus movimientos. Tendrían que haber estar siguiendo sus pasos a cada minuto del día y la noche.

—Neville, no tendrás algo de sangre embotellada, ¿verdad?— preguntó Cho.

Neville sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó. —No hay mucho. Es sólo mi reserva de emergencia.

Cho empujó la botella de regreso hacia su mano. —Quédatela. Puedo aguantar un poco más de tiempo.

—No, por favor, yo no la necesito. Me alimenté hace poco—, insistió Neville y le devolvió la botella.

Por lo que Harry sabía, Neville nunca se había alimentado de un ser humano. Había sido _criado_ con sangre embotellada y era joven en comparación. Se había convertido en un vampiro hace tan sólo dieciocho años, convertido por Samson, que lo había encontrado moribundo, después de un violento ataque. Neville era el único vampiro que había creado Draco.

—No, gracias, así está bien—. Cuando ella trató de regresarle el frasco nuevamente a la mano Neville, Nigel se levantó del sofá y se los arrebató.

— ¡Toma la maldita botella, Cho, y cállate! Todos sabemos lo gruñona que te vuelves cuando no te has alimentado, así que haznos un favor a todos y bebe—. Nigel le dio una mirada de exasperación cuando empujó el frasco en su mano.

Interiormente Harry tuvo que sonreír. Ella podría ser un dolor absoluto cuando tenía hambre. Por lo menos _él_ no sería con quien ella estuviera molesta en las próximas horas. Nigel acababa de tomar ese lugar.

Cho gruñó algo incomprensible y puso el frasco en su boca. Harry olió la sangre y sintió que su propio estómago se contraía. Normalmente se alimentaba una vez cada noche, pero la búsqueda de su misteriosa mujer había agotado su energía más de lo habitual, y él no había tenido tiempo para alimentarse una segunda vez antes de que él y Neville partieran hacia el aeropuerto.

Harry sintió vibrar su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y lo sacó. Caminó por el pasillo y después de echar un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, contestó el teléfono, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Draco, ¿te dijeron?

—Sí, Fred me llamó. Él está en camino. ¿Qué está pasando? —La voz de Draco sonaba preocupada.

—Alguien ha manipulado el coche. Me encargaré de que sea remolcado a uno de nuestros mecánicos para que lo revise, pero por lo que Neville dice, parece que alguien no quería que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Argus piensa que fueron explosivos.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Un espía?

La suposición de Draco no salía de la nada. Después de haber sido traicionado por Cedric, el amante de Deán sólo unos meses antes, nadie estaba fuera de toda sospecha. La traición de Cedric había resultado en lesiones graves que pusieron en peligro la vida de Draco, y sólo el pensamiento rápido y la abnegación de Samanta, le habían salvado la vida.

—No podemos descartar la posibilidad. Voy a revisar eso.

—No crees que alguien del equipo de Nueva York haya hecho esto?—, preguntó Draco—. ¿Cómo sabía Argus que era un explosivo?

Harry no quería poner una marca negra en contra de ninguno de ellos, pero cualquiera podría ser un traidor. —Lo vi oliendo. Podría haber sentido el residuo, sobre todo si está familiarizado con explosivos plásticos. ¿Lo está?

—Él pasó una temporada con una unidad de desactivación de bombas hace unos años si mal no recuerdo—, confirmó Draco. — ¿Y los otros? ¿Sospechas algo?

—Ellos estaban en peligro, tanto como Neville y yo, a menos que uno de ellos tuviese un plan alternativo. Nigel estaba muy ansioso de entrar en cualquier casa para escapar del amanecer. Gracias a Dios, no fue necesario. Yo tenía mi llave maestra.

Draco se rió entre dientes. —Siempre puedo contar contigo para realizar múltiples tareas. Así que, ¿qué tal es la casa?

—Definitivamente vale la pena echarle un vistazo. Creo que tú y Samanta deben verla. Sólo, que es un poco residencial. ¿A Samanta le gustaría eso?

Draco soltó otra risa suave. —Si fuera por Samanta, nos quedaríamos en nuestra casa actual incluso si tuviéramos cinco hijos, que, francamente, podría suceder. Pero necesitaremos el espacio, así que esto será una decisión que tomaré yo.

Harry dejó que su sonrisa se extendiera sobre su rostro entero. —Claro, si tú lo dices. Como si su amigo tuviera alguna posibilidad, una vez que Samanta se decidiera sobre algo.

—No es gracioso, Harry.

Por supuesto era divertido. Desde que Draco se había vinculado con Samanta, se había suavizado en cuanto a lo que tuviera que ver con ella. En los negocios todavía era el tipo duro que siempre había sido, pero su esposa era sin duda su punto débil.

—Te llamaré más tarde.

Terminó la llamada y se dirigía hacia la sala, cuando escuchó el motor de un vehículo que se aproximaba. Rápidamente, entró en la sala y deslizó la cortina para mirar por la ventana. Un rayo de sol le rozó la mano.

— ¡Ay!— dijo entre dientes y saltó hacia atrás, dejando que la cortina se cerrara de nuevo. El olor del vello del cuerpo quemado, llenaba el aire. Miró su mano quemada. No debería haber ocurrido. Se estaba descuidando.

Alguien tenía que ir y abrir la puerta del garaje desde el interior, para que Fred pudiera conducir la camioneta hacia dentro. Lanzando una mirada a la guarida, Harry se encogió de hombros. Si quería algo hecho, sería mejor hacerlo él mismo.

Abrió la puerta hacia el garaje y apretó el interruptor de la puerta electrónica del garaje, que se encontraba justo a la izquierda de la puerta. Esperando se levantara de forma automática, dio un paso al instante hacia atrás en el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No pasó nada. Harry esperó unos segundos, pero el sonido esperado de la puerta del garaje elevándose, no llegó. Impaciente, volvió a entrar en el garaje y presionó nuevamente el interruptor. Nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la nota al lado del interruptor.

_Compañeros agentes,_

_Por favor, no usen el interruptor. La puerta del garaje se ha atascado y ha sido atornillada. La reparación está programada para el jueves._ Harry sacó su celular y marcó el número de Fred.

—Estoy afuera, Harry. ¿Puedes dejarme entrar?— respondió la voz de Fred inmediatamente.

—Eso será un problema. La puerta del garaje se ha averiado.

— ¡Oh, demonios!

_Sí, oh, demonios._

Él y sus compañeros vampiros, no serían capaces de subir a bordo de la camioneta en la seguridad del garaje, lejos de los ardientes rayos del sol. El día de hoy todo era una porquería.

A sus colegas les gustó incluso menos la noticia que a él, cuando les explicó la situación después de hacer entrar a Fred.

—No puedes hablar en serio—, se quejó Cho, enderezándose hacia su esquina del sofá. —No voy a salir mientras esté de día. Recójanme en la noche. Yo me quedo aquí—. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y frunció los labios.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras—, Nigel la provocó. —Ya en estos momentos tienes sed. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que puedes aguantar sin sangre? ¿O piensas chupársela a uno de nosotros?

— ¡Púdrete!— resopló Cho.

Harry gruñó. Estaba harto de las disputas. No importaba lo que dijeran, él y sus colegas no serían capaces de permanecer en la casa por mucho tiempo.

—Quedarnos aquí no es una opción. Hay una exposición de la casa a partir de las nueve y media. El agente de bienes raíces va a estar aquí a las nueve. No podemos quedarnos—, Harry les informó.

—Podemos borrar su memoria cuando lleguen aquí y hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de los compradores que vengan. Ellos nunca recordarán que estuvimos aquí—, sugirió Cho.

Harry dejó escapar una risa amarga. —Supongo que no vas a una gran cantidad de exposiciones de casas, Cho, de lo contrario sabrías que lo primero que la gente hará, es abrir las cortinas y dejar que entre la luz. No se muestra una casa en la oscuridad.

La boca de Cho se convirtió en una línea fina. Él sabía que ella odiaba que alguien fuera más listo.

—Harry está en lo cierto. No podemos quedarnos —, respondió la voz tranquila de George. —Es un tramo corto. Sí, vamos a sufrir algunas quemaduras, pero sobreviviremos. ¿Cuándo se convirtieron en peleles?

— ¿No podemos arreglar la puerta del garaje?— preguntó Cho.

—No sé tú, pero yo no soy un electricista—, comentó Argus sin malicia.

—Vamos a seguir con el plan de Harry, y eso es todo—. George se puso de pie.

Al menos una persona estaba del lado de Harry. Sabía que su plan no era muy bueno, pero la alternativa era peor. Incluso si impedían que el agente abriera las cortinas, usando el control mental en él, alguien más podría deslizarse por las grietas.

Quedarse ahí era muy arriesgado.

Harry se dirigió a Fred. —Retrocede la camioneta tan cerca de la puerta como puedas, y luego, abre las puertas de atrás.

—Hay rosales bloqueando la entrada— advirtió.

—No me importa. Pasa por encima de ellas. —Él podría enviar a alguien después a hacerse cargo de los daños y tener todo listo antes de que el agente llegara. —Llama a mi celular cuando esté listo.

Fred se dio vuelta para salir.

—Debería abofetearte por meternos en esta situación. Debería de haber sabido que meterías la pata—. Cho saltó del sofá y le espetó una amarga mirada a Harry.

—Oh, hazlo. Toma este golpe si eso te hace sentir mejor. Como si me importara un carajo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba la puerta de enfrente abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo. Él conocía muy bien a Cho. Ella era mucha palabrería y poca acción. Pronto se le agotaría el enojo y se calmaría. No valía la pena perder su aliento en ella.

La patada en su estómago hizo que Harry revisara su opinión sobre ella. Él se dobló. Era evidente que ella había perfeccionado sus movimientos de karate y decidió darle la paliza que se había guardado por muchos años.

— ¡Perra!— Él no tenía el aliento suficiente para una respuesta más ingeniosa, mientras su cuerpo lidiaba con el ataque inesperado.

—Cho, es suficiente—, reprendió George. —Todos sabemos de qué se trata.

Harry se enderezó. Los músculos de su estómago se aliviaron. Su patada no tenía nada que ver con el presente y mucho que ver con el pasado.

Él se propuso recordar no acostarse con ninguna compañera de trabajo de nuevo, sin importar lo desesperado que estuviera. Definitivamente era mejor atenerse a las mujeres sin nombre, sin rostro, cuyos recuerdos podía borrar y a las cuales nunca volvería a ver.

—Supongo que estamos a mano—, le dijo, y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

—Ya veremos—, respondió ella, evasivamente.

La mujer de seguro podía guardar rencor. La misma maldita enorme memoria igual a la de un elefante.

—Yo iré primero—, se ofreció Argus alegremente como si fuera a disminuir la tensión. Unos segundos más tarde, el teléfono de Harry sonó. Fred estaba en su lugar.

Una hora más tarde, Harry estaba de regreso en su apartamento en el último piso del barrio de Tenderloin, curando sus quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado. La oscuridad en su apartamento lo calmó. Sus persianas electrónicas se habían cerrado automáticamente segundos antes del amanecer. Estaban programadas para levantarse de nuevo un poco después del atardecer.

El barrio era malo, pero se ajustaba a él. Por lo menos ahí, la oportunidad de estar constantemente rodeado de gente enamorada era remota. La ira, la desesperación, y el hambre eran las emociones predominantes que rondaban el barrio.

Sus heridas se curarían mientras dormía durante el día, pero necesitaba de sangre para acelerar el proceso. A diferencia de muchos de sus amigos, nunca había tomado sangre embotellada y por lo tanto no tenía suministro disponible en su casa.

Pero había inquilinos en el edificio. La mayoría de ellos estaría fuera durante el día, pero había uno que estaba casi siempre en casa.

Harry se arrastró a través del hueco de la escalera oscura y sin ventanas, ordenándole a sus piernas adoloridas, bajar un tramo de escaleras. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Pareció una eternidad, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Se escuchó soltar una cadena un momento después, la puerta se abrió por completo.

La anciana se veía como si se acabara de despertar. Ajustó el cinturón de su bata alrededor de su cintura.

—Buenos días, señora Molly—, saludó Harry.

—Oh, Harry, ¿acabas de regresar de tu turno de la noche?— En ese momento pareció darle una mirada bondadosa y se estremeció al instante. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿otro accidente en la fábrica?

Le había contado una historia hace muchos años, que trabajaba como supervisor por la noche, en una fundidora en el Este de la Bahía. Eso explicaría por qué dormía todo el día y de vez en cuando volvía a casa con lesiones.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Me temo que sí.

—Te ves terrible. ¿Has visto un doctor? —La tierna anciana estaba preocupada.

Harry se odiaba por lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba sangre para curarse.

Él se lo compensaría a ella después. Podría bajarle la renta e incluso cocinarle uno de sus mejores platos franceses. A ella le gustaría eso.

Harry empleó control mental y entró en su apartamento. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él, hundió sus colmillos en su cuello. Sólo cuando la sabrosa sangre cubrió su garganta, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba alimentarse. Desesperado por calmar su sed y recuperar sus fuerzas, tomó grandes tragos de su vena.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 006

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 6**

Ginny culpó a su informante. Era evidente que la había vendido. ¿Por qué otra razón, ella estaría parada en un callejón, mirando las horribles caras de dos vampiros mostrándole sus colmillos y determinados a patearle el trasero? Ella sin saberlo, había caído en una trampa.

Bueno, al menos un misterio se resolvió: no todos los vampiros eran guapos. De hecho, el más alto era más que feo. Su nariz era demasiado inclinada hacia arriba, mostrando sus fosas nasales parecidas al hocico de un cerdo. Ciertamente, no tendría ningún escrúpulo en convertirlo en polvo, si tenía la oportunidad. Por el momento, esa posibilidad se veía bastante remota.

En lugar de reunirse con algunos criminales de bajo nivel que tenían información sobre los vampiros, su contacto, esa maldita comadreja, de antemano y a propósito, la había dejado correr hacía una trampa preparada. Si salía viva de ésta, reventaría a ese podrido mal viviente, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Ginny no necesitaba echar un vistazo detrás de ella para saber que estaba en un callejón sin salida, literal y figurativamente. Se detuvo en uno de los muchos pequeños callejones del sórdido barrio de Tenderloin. Se percibía un hedor constante de orina, vómito, y alcohol en el barrio. Las aceras siempre estaban llenas de basura.

Agarrando una estaca en cada mano, apretó los dientes. Ginny no era ajena a la lucha. Ella era muy ágil y experta en kickboxing, del estilo bajo y sucio, tal como se peleaba en las calles, no en los _dojos_ de los gimnasios de lujo. Había pateado más traseros que Jean-Claude Van Damme en cualquiera de sus películas de segunda categoría. Pero esta lucha no sería igual. Probablemente ella podría derrotar a uno de los chupasangres, pero dos al mismo tiempo, era un reto que no estaba interesada en enfrentar.

Las palmas de sus manos le sudaban y los latidos de su corazón eran erráticos, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que luchar. Una mirada hacia la única salida del callejón le indicó que si bien había un montón de coches que pasaban por la carretera principal, nadie iba a parar. La caballería no iba a venir.

Ella sabía que tenía que ser inteligente al respecto, usar el cerebro en lugar de los músculos.

— ¿No se ven tiernos?— se burló Ginny. Ella no les dejaría ver lo asustada que estaba.

El vampiro más pequeño, dejó salir un gruñido de su garganta. —Mm, parece una deliciosa cena.

_¿Cena?_

No, si ella podía evitarlo. —Más bien como un _entremés_. Hay apenas suficiente para uno de ustedes, y mucho menos para dos —. Tal vez podía hacerlos luchar entre sí. —Miren, realmente no hay mucho de mí en absoluto.

Estiró los brazos hacia los lados para mostrar su delgado cuerpo, mientras secretamente ajustaba su postura para la lucha.

—Será suficiente—, le aseguró Cara de Culo y mostró sus colmillos.

—Ahora, espero que esta noche, se hayan cepillado los dientes. No hay nada peor que un vampiro con mal aliento—, censuró. ¿Era inteligente provocarlos? Francamente, cualquier cosa para ganar tiempo, así ella podría elaborar una buena estrategia. Incluso si eso significaba hacer que se enojaran.

—Eres atrevida, te concederé eso. Estoy seguro que tu sangre sabe muy picante. ¿Qué crees tú, Johan?— Uno de los lados de su boca, se inclinó hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en una mueca petulante.

Su compañero sonrió. —Creo que tenemos que hacerle primero—. Movió su pelvis de una manera que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

_¡Genial! Ahora querían hacérselo._

¿Por qué los hombres siempre tenían que pensar en sexo, cuando no podían controlar a una mujer de otra manera?

— ¡Típico de un hombre! No pueden derrotar a una mujer con su inteligencia, así que tienen que sacar a relucir su pene. Oh, eso es muy varonil—. Ella les agitó su dedo medio.

Johan dio un paso más cerca, pero Cara de Culo lo detuvo. —El jefe dijo que sólo nos deshiciéramos de ella y que dejara de husmear más, así que eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer—. Hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza, como si la estuviera evaluando por primera vez. —Bueno, no tiene sentido desperdiciar una buena merienda—. Chasqueó los labios en un gesto inequívoco.

A Ginny no le gustaba como sonaba. No era de extrañarse que en verdad su informante le hubiera tendido una trampa. Alguien estaba detrás de ella. Y ella tenía una idea de quién había enviado a esos matones. Harry obviamente se había dado cuenta después de su encuentro de anoche, que ella sabía que él era un vampiro y ahora había tomado medidas.

Si no se hubiera perdido completamente durante el beso, tal vez su mano no hubiese temblado y no habría perdido accidentalmente la estaca. Él probablemente la escuchó caer al piso y la encontró. No era tan difícil darse cuenta de eso. No podía pensar en ello. Su plan de medida para distraerlo con un beso había fracasado, y ahora iba a pagar por ello. Muy caro.

Si iba caer, por lo menos iba a tratar de llevarse a uno con ella. Aparte de su vida, ella no tenía nada más que perder.

—Te fallé Bill—, susurró para sí misma. Un segundo más tarde, levantó la cabeza y cerró la mandíbula. Una respiración profunda llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno, y estaba lista para su última pelea.

Ginny se echó a correr, cobró impulso y saltó, golpeando con el pie el pecho de Johan, al estilo de Bruce Lee. El vampiro fue tomado por sorpresa y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sin tomar un respiro, ella aterrizó firmemente en ambos pies y de inmediato se volvió de cara al segundo vampiro.

Cara de Culo se burló. Su gancho derecho se conectó contra su hombro, antes de que ella siquiera lo viera venir. Su cuerpo se sacudió hacia atrás, mientras el dolor se extendía hacia abajo. Por un momento, puntos negros nublaron su visión. Sus pulmones se esforzaban por respirar, luchando contra el ardor que se propagaba por sus células.

_¡Maldita sea, el bastardo era rápido!_

Un sonido detrás de ella le advirtió que Johan estaba de pie otra vez. Adivinó lo que vendría, ella se hizo a un lado, antes de que sus garras pudieran sujetarla. No la salvaría por mucho tiempo. Cara de Culo esquivó su cabeza y saltó hacia ella.

Ginny se lanzó a la basura y escapó de su alcance saltando hacia el otro lado.

—Ve alrededor—, ordenó Cara de Culo a su compañero.

Ahora se acercaban a ella, uno por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda. Ella recordó su entrenamiento de gimnasia, hizo una voltereta y se acercó a los contenedores por segunda vez. Su zapato se atascó en el basurero y se resbaló, aterrizando fuertemente en su costado.

Un punzante dolor la desgarró. Sintió sus costillas mal heridas. Tendría suerte si no se habían roto. Pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo. Sus atacantes ya estaban sobre ella. Una garra se incrustó en su hombro y la tiró hacia arriba, levantándola del suelo.

—Ahora te tenemos—, dijo Johan con tono de triunfo en la voz.

— ¡Bastardos!— gritó ella a todo pulmón y dio patadas hacia él, aún suspendida en el aire. Con el brazo trató de alcanzar cualquier parte de su cuerpo para hacerle daño, pero sólo entonces se dio cuenta, que había perdido una de sus estacas con sus maniobras evasivas. Su mano izquierda aún tenía la segunda estaca, pero Johan la había inmovilizado sujetándole el hombro dolorosamente.

Pateó una vez más, ganándose un golpe de sus garras sobre su pecho. Una sensación de ardor le atravesó. El muy cabrón había cortado a través de la blusa y la piel. Ella podía sentir la sangre saliendo de lo profundo de su pecho. Dolía como los demonios.

Por un instante, temió que las náuseas la abrumaran y la dejaran inconsciente. Pero logró detener esa sensación.

—Esto huele bien—, dijo Johan y movió la cabeza hacia su herida abierta.

Ginny lo golpeó más fuerte, pero él la apretó aún más fuerte. Él la dejaría seca, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de zafarse de su control. El pánico invadió su cuerpo, su corazón latía tan rápido como un tren de alta velocidad.

Una fracción de segundo antes de que sus colmillos se clavaran en su pecho, él fue apartado de ella. Un momento después, ella aterrizó de bruces. Se quedó mirando la lucha, esperando ver a Cara de Culo luchar con su amigo vampiro. En lugar de ello, vio la espalda ancha de un hombre enorme. Incluso sin ver su cara, ella reconoció quién estaba luchando contra sus dos asaltantes.

Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente. Incrédula, vio cómo Harry tiraba patadas y puñetazos contra los dos vampiros, manteniéndolos a raya. ¿Por qué estaba peleando con los dos vampiros que él mismo había enviado a matarla? Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?— dijo Harry. ¿Estaba hablando con ella? —Tú, la pelirroja que me besó anoche.

Así que él le _estaba_ hablando a ella. Después de todo, ella era la única pelirroja en el callejón, y dudaba que Cara de Culo o Johan lo hubiesen besado.

Ella corrió a su lado.

—Ya era hora—, le reconoció con una mirada de reojo.

Con una rápida patada alta, luchó contra Johan para darle a Harry la oportunidad de reventar a Cara de Culo. Sin embargo, Johan volvió al instante, aún más feroz que antes. Cuando ella trató de darle otra patada, él fue más rápido y la agarró por el pie. Ella giró, pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas contra Harry.

—Agáchate—, gritó. En el mismo instante, él giró detrás de ella. Instintivamente se agachó, y alzando la mirada, vio a Harry darle un fuerte gancho derecho a su atacante, arrojándolo hacia la pared a un metro de distancia.

—Gracias—, dijo jadeando.

—No hay de qué—. Se volvió hacia su propio atacante. Nina capturó el momento en que las garras de Cara de Culo golpeaban a Harry, empujándolo al suelo. Haberla ayudado lo distrajo y eso le costó la ventaja. El atacante lo inmovilizó y levantó su brazo.

— ¡No!— Escuchó gritar a Harry y vio la estaca destellar en la mano de Cara de Culo con la tenue luz proveniente de una de las ventanas que daban al callejón. Sin pensarlo, Ginny saltó detrás del asqueroso vampiro cayendo sobre su espalda. Mientras la punta de la estaca que llevaba el vampiro alcanzaba el pecho de Harry, ella le incrustó la que le quedaba en la espalda del vampiro, esperando haber encontrado el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su maldito corazón.

Mientras el bastardo se disolvía en polvo, ella aterrizó justo en Harry, con una pierna a cada lado. Él tenía su chaqueta liviana abierta, y llevaba pantalones cargo y una camisa, lo que la llevó en contacto mucho más cercano con su cuerpo en comparación a la noche anterior, cuando él había tenido puesto un abrigo largo. Por un momento, el calor de su cuerpo la sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podía estar tan caliente? Él era un vampiro… se suponía que los vampiros eran fríos.

—Eres cal…

Su mano se enrolló alrededor de su muñeca, que todavía mantenía la estaca. Él apartó el ofensivo artículo, lejos, mientras la inmovilizaba con una mirada sorprendida.

—Cuidado, podrías herir a alguien con eso—, sonrió él.

_¡Sabelotodo!_

Ginny no tuvo la oportunidad de responderle. De reojo, vio acercarse a Johan, que llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos. Alzó el brazo y apuntó directo hacia ella, listo para soltarlo con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Harry se movió debajo de ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y volteándola. En lugar que el cuchillo la impactara en el pecho, le rozó el hombro, cortándole superficialmente la piel. El dolor fue anulado por la adrenalina que emanaba su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de la mirada furiosa de Harry antes de que él la dejara caer bruscamente al suelo y se levantara. Era evidente que Johan había visto también la misma mirada e instantáneamente se echó a correr.

Cuando el peligro inmediato había pasado, el dolor de sus heridas de repente se intensificó, y dejó escapar un gemido frustrado. Harry regresó de inmediato hacia a ella en lugar de perseguir al otro vampiro.

— ¿Estás bien?— ¿Había preocupación en su voz?

Se agachó junto a ella con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. ¿Era una buena idea estar tan cerca de un vampiro, cuando ella era un anuncio ambulante de su comida favorita?

— ¿Qué parece?— Ella pensó que era mejor no mostrarle que estaba preocupada por el hecho de que chorreaba sangre como una fuente de soda de autoservicio. ¿Trataría de morderla ahora que sin duda podía oler su sangre? Incluso su propia nariz olfateaba el olor metálico de la misma.

—Yo te veo bastante golpeada. Vamos a curarte.

La tomó del brazo para levantarla, pero ella se libró de él tan pronto como se puso de pie.

—No me toques—. Un instante después, su postura se tambaleaba, y el mareo la abrumaba.

—No puedes sostenerte por ti misma—, comentó con un tono arrogante en su voz, y la levantó como si fuera tan ligera como una bolsa de comestibles. —Tú te vienes conmigo.

— ¡No!— protestó Ginny y trató de zafarse de los brazos de Harry, pero su fuerza estaba agotándose rápidamente. —Yo no me voy con un vampiro.

—Mala suerte… soy el único aquí. Y no voy a dejar una mujer herida en la calle, donde pueda ser atacada de nuevo—. Su voz sonaba firme e inflexible. Grandioso, no sólo era un vampiro, también era un hombre de Neandertal con esteroides.

_Tú Tarzán, yo Jane._

—Entonces, ¿tienes nombre?— preguntó, llevándola sin miedo a través de la noche.

—Mm—, gruñó. Él no obtendría ni una mirada de ella.

—Está bien, puedo seguirte llamando "la pelirroja que me besó". Por cierto, buen beso. ¿Se va a repetir pronto? Porque si te llamo "la pelirroja que me besó", yo podría tener más ideas—. El exagerado movimiento de sus cejas, era casi cómico, si hubiera estado con humor para reír.

El hombre era un dulce. Pero ella no quería que le recordara ese beso a cada minuto. Iba a ser bastante difícil, estando apretada contra su fuerte pecho. Con cada paso que daba, sus músculos se movían frotándose contra ella, enviando las más deliciosas sensaciones a través de su cuerpo adolorido. Era realmente irritante.

—Ginny. Mi nombre es Ginny—, finalmente admitió. —Y de nada—. Levantó su barbilla y apretó la mandíbula.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Hey, yo salvé tu trasero ahí—, dijo ella. La memoria de él claramente necesitaba ser refrescada.

—Sólo después de que yo salvé el tuyo, por lo que en cuanto a mí estamos a mano.

Tenía razón, pero ella prefería morderse la lengua antes que admitirlo.

—Puedo decirte gracias, si tú lo haces—. La miró retándola.

—Tú primero—. Ella no caería en el truco de darle las gracias, si él no lo hacía primero.

—No, tú primero—, replicó él y siguió caminando, cargándola como si no pesara nada.

Una pareja de jóvenes que pasaban por la acera, los miraron perplejos. Ginny se contuvo en decirles que se metieran en sus malditos asuntos.

—Olvídalo.

— ¡Malcriada!

— ¿A quién llamas malcriada? ¡Mírate a ti mismo, tremendo idiota!

_Un tremendo idiota grande, guapo, y sexy._

—Bueno, este tremendo idiota fue muy útil hace unos minutos, ¿no crees? Y además, no creíste que fuera tan idiota, cuando me besaste anoche. Recuerdo claramente cómo estabas sobre mí.

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. Ella no necesitaba un recordatorio de su conducta desenfrenada de la noche anterior. No era la manera en que normalmente reaccionaba hacia los hombres. Los utilizaba de la misma forma en que ellos la habían usado a ella… nada más y nada menos. Y siempre le había funcionado: no involucrarse emocionalmente, no abandonar su buen sentido, bueno, no de la forma en que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fue simplemente un error, se dijo a sí misma. Incluso el alcohólico más decidido caería en tentación de vez en cuando. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era volver a ello y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Como si fuera tan fácil con la forma en que su cuerpo le cosquilleaba ante su toque. Tan solo su olor a cuero y especias producía espasmos en su estómago—y no hablaba precisamente de dolores menstruales, no, ella estaba hablando de espasmos orgásmicos. Le haría bien mantenerse alejada de él.

— ¿Necesitas un recordatorio?— Harry bajó su cabeza.

_¡Diablos, no!_

Ella lo recordaba todo muy bien. — ¡No te atrevas!— gritó Ginny, más para sí misma, que para él. Si le permitía volver a besarla, se derretiría por completo y se convertiría en un trozo de masilla. No podía permitirse que esto sucediera otra vez. Una sola vez, había sido suficiente, muchas gracias.

Él le sonrió con su encanto de chico malo que convirtió a su interior en puré.

— ¿Tal vez más tarde?—, él preguntó y continuó caminando, aparentemente sin haberse alterado por su respuesta.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. Todavía estaban en Tenderloin, a sólo una cuadra de la casa de él.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— Ella casi podía adivinarlo, pero quería su confirmación.

—A mi casa. Dudo que quieras ir a un hospital. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Un hospital no sería una buena opción. Con sus heridas, estaba segura que involucrarían a la policía. No sólo no podría ser capaz de explicarles por qué había estado en una pelea con vampiros, sino, su propio pasado saldría a la luz en el proceso. Ella prefería que su pasado se quedara donde estaba… en la oscuridad.

— ¿Te importaría explicarme qué estaba haciendo una chica como tú luchando contra dos vampiros?

— ¿Qué tal si tú lo explicas?

Su mirada parecía genuinamente aturdida y la sorprendió. — ¿No estarás sugiriendo que yo tuve algo que ver con eso?

—Bueno, ¿lo hiciste?

Harry movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. —Yo no soy la clase de hombre que envía a dos matones tras mujeres indefensas como tú.

—Yo no soy indefensa.

Levantó una ceja burlonamente. —Lo que sea. Yo hago mi propio trabajo sucio. No contrato a otros para que lo hagan por mí.

—Ya veo.

—No veo cómo podrías—. Hizo una pausa. —Yo estaba buscándote. Al parecer otra persona te encontró primero. ¿Quieres explicarme lo que querían de ti, además de lo obvio?

¿Qué parte de la lucha había escuchado antes de que él interviniera? ¿Estaba consciente de que Johan había querido tener sexo con ella? —No lo sé. Estuve tan sorprendida por los dos matones, como tú.

—Créeme, los vampiros no atacan indiscriminadamente. Siempre hay una razón.

Él no podría estar en lo cierto. Los vampiros atacaban cada vez que les daba la gana o cuando encontraban un blanco fácil. Como si necesitaran una razón para hacer daño. ¿Pensaba que era lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que los vampiros tenían una especie de código moral por el cual se regían?

—Dado que ellos eran los que me atacaban, tal vez deberías preguntarle a ellos.

—Los vampiros muertos no hablan.

—Uno sigue vivo. ¿Qué tal si vas tras él, en lugar de secuestrarme?

—Me haré cargo de ti primero, te guste o no.

Entraron en el edificio de apartamentos de seis pisos, y sin esfuerzo, Harry la llevó por las escaleras, hasta el piso superior.

— ¿Puedes agarrar las llaves de mi bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta, por favor?

Sería más fácil si la bajara de sus brazos, pero él parecía no tener intención de hacerlo. Ginny se inclinó hacia su lado y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el bolsillo. La acción puso su cabeza más cerca de la él. Ella lo sintió inhalar con fuerza. ¿Estaba oliendo su cabello?

Rápidamente sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta. En cuestión de segundos estaban adentro. Ginny vio el gran apartamento. Los techos eran por lo menos de tres metros de altura, y el estilo le recordaba la década de 1920, que era probablemente cuando el edificio fue construido. A su derecha, había ventanas que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo con una vista hacia el centro y el Puente de la Bahía.

Había una alcoba con una pequeña oficina y la sala de estar. En otra esquina vio un saco de boxeo colgado del techo, algo que esperaría ver en un gimnasio de boxeo, no en la casa de un vampiro. No es que ella hubiera estado en la guarida de un vampiro alguna vez.

Harry la se sentó en el sofá. Cuando sus brazos la soltaron, ella se sintió extrañamente fría y se estremeció al instante. Confirmó lo que había sentido cuando cayó sobre él antes: su cuerpo era tibio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, cuando la había besado la noche anterior, sus labios y su lengua habían sido completamente calientes. ¿Cómo puede ser? Siempre había asumido que el cuerpo de un vampiro era frío, de hecho, ella sabía eso por las películas. Pero de ninguna manera le preguntaría por qué. Por lo que sabía, él estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo y pensaría que ella estaba interesada en él, ¡cuando no lo estaba en absoluto!

—Has perdido un poco de sangre. Aquí—. Le entregó la manta que había sido colocada descuidadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—Gracias—. Ella tomó la manta con dedos temblorosos y se cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo con ella. El nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo al saber que estaba sola con él en su casa. Este era su terruño… tenía toda la ventaja que él pudiera desear.

—Ves, sí tienes buenos modales—. Caminó hacia una de las puertas y desapareció detrás de lo que ella supuso era el dormitorio principal o un cuarto de baño.

— ¡Zoquete!— gruñó en voz baja. El hombre era exasperante. La trataba como a una niña, cuando no lo era en absoluto.

Huir de su última casa adoptiva con su hermano pequeño a cuestas había asegurado que ella creciera rápidamente. El robar, engañar, y luchar durante su adolescencia, habían hecho el resto. Y ahora era una mujer autosuficiente de veintisiete años. ¡Definitivamente no era una niña!

— ¿Qué estás murmurando?

Él la había sorprendido al regresar tan rápidamente, con un recipiente con agua y una toalla en la mano.

—No estoy murmurando nada.

—Muévete—, él ordenó. —Voy a limpiar tus heridas.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma. No te acercarás a mi sangre—. ¿Acaso ella tenía la palabra ingenua tatuada en la frente? Como si no supiera lo que él quería.

—Ah, ya veo el problema. ¿Estás preocupada que te muerda? Si esa hubiera sido mi intención, lo habría hecho donde te encontré. Confía en mí, la comida para llevar está bien para mí. Me alimento al paso.

¿La había comparado con comida para llevar?

—Tus colmillos no se acercarán a mi piel—. Hizo hincapié en su respuesta con una mirada de advertencia que el vampiro feroz ignoró completamente.

—Y yo que pensé que te gustaba, teniendo en cuenta ese beso...

Él tuvo el descaro de sacar a relucir nuevamente el tema en su cara.

_¡Imbécil!_

**_Continuara…._**


	7. Chapter 007

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 7**

Harry contuvo sus ganas de sonreír. Ginny era una luchadora y combatía con él en todo momento. Él había estado fuera vagando por las calles en busca de comida, después que se le habían curado las quemaduras del día anterior, cuando un embriagador aroma había desviado su camino. Al instante, lo había reconocido como el olor de la mujer que le había besado la noche anterior.

Mientras seguía su rastro, había escuchado un grito de repente. Instintivamente, él sabía que era ella, a pesar de que nunca antes había escuchado su voz. Una vez que vio el dilema en que estaba metida, no había ninguna duda de su parte. Tenía que protegerla, fuese lo que fuese.

No conocía a ninguno de los dos vampiros con los cuales ella estaba luchando, y estaba más que seguro de que eran nuevos en la ciudad. Ginny había demostrado ser bastante buena con la estaca, y por suerte no la había usado en él. Sin embargo, cuando de repente estaba montada sobre él después de convertir en polvo al bastardo, su ritmo cardíaco se había duplicado. Harry no estaba seguro si el motivo era la estaca en la mano o la posición que ella había tomado sobre él.

A pesar de sus protestas, ahora se había sentado en el sofá, moviéndola hacia un lado con su muslo presionándole la cadera. Y él obtuvo su respuesta: su corazón latía con fuerza de nuevo. Era el contacto con ella, lo que hacía que su pulso aumentara, justo como se sintió cuando ella se sentó sobre él y durante ese primer beso.

_¿Primer beso?_

Sí, porque habría un segundo y un tercero y un...

Harry carraspeó. —Ginny, vamos a quitarte esa blusa—. A él le gustaba decir su nombre. Le quedaba con sus rizos cortos color pelirrojo y sus labios carnosos hechos para besar. Se prometió en ese momento a sí mismo, que ella no dejaría su casa hasta que él no hubiera probado nuevamente esos labios.

— ¡No! No llevo nada debajo.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, mientras una visión de su piel desnuda aparecía en su mente.

_¡Aún mejor!_

—Bueno, eso me ahorra tener que liberarte de tu sostén—. ¿Podía ella escuchar el deseo en su voz y sentir cómo se había elevado la temperatura de su cuerpo, anticipando el verla desnuda?

— ¡Idiota!

Ella podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera. Él sabía que no tenía otras armas en ella, bueno, al menos ninguna que pudiera lastimarlo. El cuchillo que llevaba en su cadera era de metal… por suerte no de plata… y no le haría daño, lo que significaba por lo menos, que esa noche no trataría de matarlo. Definitivamente, era una mejoría respecto a la noche anterior.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me ocupe de tus heridas, si no quieres quitarte la blusa?

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

— ¿Siempre eres tan terca?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Te matará dejar que alguien te ayude?

Ginny apretó los labios en una delgada línea, y luego empujó cuidadosamente un lado de su vestimenta hecha añicos de su hombro, dejando al descubierto una gran herida. Su piel era de color rosa. El olor de la sangre lo envolvió, inundándolo con su esencia. ¿Cómo podría él no verse afectado por esta tentadora criatura? La resistencia era inútil, la rendición inevitable. El jurado todavía deliberaba en quién se entregaría a quién.

—Se ve mal—. Él dobló una esquina de la toalla mojada y la pasó por la herida con ligeros golpecitos para absorber la sangre que emanaba. Ella hizo una mueca, a pesar de que él apenas hizo presión sobre la herida.

—Lo siento, pero voy a tener que limpiarla para que no se infecte. Por suerte, el cuchillo sólo te rozó.

Cuando él vio al vampiro preparándose para lanzar el cuchillo, había reaccionado por puro instinto. Porque ella estaba montándolo, una posición que había disfrutado durante muy poco tiempo… no había sido capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ella se lastimara.

Harry bajó la cabeza, fingiendo inspeccionar la herida. En realidad, disfrutaba de su cercanía. —No es muy profunda.

— ¿No tienes alcohol o algo así?— preguntó ella.

—Me temo que no. No tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios aquí, ya que no lo necesito.

Sus propias heridas del día anterior, se habían curado sin ninguna medicación hecha por el hombre mientras dormía.

—Claro, supongo que el ser un vampiro tiene sus ventajas—, remarcó en un tono cortante.

Por la forma en que lo dijo, no parecía que ella pensara que fuera algo bueno. Francamente, su habilidad para sanar rápidamente era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ser un vampiro. Estar herido era terrible.

— ¿Qué más sabes de mí? ¿Debería de presentarme a mí mismo o eso no es necesario?—, preguntó. Por un segundo, reconsideró la decisión de llevarla a su casa, pero de todos modos ella sabía lo que él era, no había necesidad de esconderse. Tal vez, ya tenía un expediente completo sobre él. No le importaría ayudar a sumar algunos detalles, como, qué le gustaba en la cama.

—Harry Potter—, simplemente respondió Ginny.

No le sorprendió que ella supiera su nombre. Ya que ella lo había seguido la noche anterior y había venido preparada con una estaca, probablemente sabía más que solo su nombre.

—Esta es la primera vez que tengo mi propia pequeña acosadora. Estoy muy halagado—. A menos claro que tratara de matarlo de nuevo, si es que esa había sido su intención la noche anterior.

—Yo no soy una acosadora—. Su mirada desafiante lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos, que quería abrigarla en sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza. Su propia reacción lo sorprendió. Él no era de los tipos que abrazaban.

— ¿Cómo le llamas entonces, cuando me sigues a todas partes en la noche?

Una vez más, la boca se le torció en una delgada línea. A Ginny, evidentemente, no le gustaba ser acorralada. No le dio ninguna respuesta. ¿Estaba enfadada ahora y no hablaría más con él?

— ¿Quieres decir que no soy el único al que acechas? Bueno, ahora me siento herido. Y yo que pensaba que estabas interesada en mí.

—Oh, eres un cabrón arrogante—, escupió.

—Arrogante o no, hice que hablaras—. Sonrió Harry. Le encantaba la forma en que se enrojecieron sus mejillas y casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaban. Ella era encantadora cuando se enfadaba. Tal vez debería seguir provocándola.

Él sintió la piel caliente bajo su mano con la que la tomaba del hombro para mantenerla inmóvil. Dejó que su pulgar explorara un poco, deslizándose lentamente sobre su piel. El movimiento calentaba los aceites naturales en su piel, y el aroma cautivador llegaba a su nariz. Ella era como un perfume cautivador que lo hacía marearse. Eso y el aroma de su sangre habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo y mente.

Sus colmillos temblaban listos para aparecer y enterrarse en su carne, hambriento por probarla.

— ¿Qué estás mirando?— preguntó Ginny de repente, su voz era tensa. ¿Lo había sorprendido mirándola?

—Voy a tener que cerrar la herida, de lo contrario, no dejará de sangrar.

_¡Buena salvada Harry!_

— ¿No tendrás por ahí una curita?— Su tono era sarcástico. Estaba claro que no confiaba en él, más de lo que pudiera arrojarlo, que no sería muy lejos en absoluto. No con sus enormes proporciones. Él examinó su bonito cuerpo. Ella no era pequeña, pero en comparación con él, se veía frágil. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado: generosas curvas, músculos fuertes, pero femenina.

— ¿O sí?— Su voz le hizo levantar los ojos, para ver su herida nuevamente. ¿Curita? Por supuesto que no, él no tendría tal cosa.

—Tengo algo mejor que eso—. ¿Qué demonios?, él haría lo que normalmente hacía: cerrar la herida con su saliva. Utilizar las herramientas que tenía.

Harry bajó la cabeza hacia su hombro y sintió que ella se alejaba de él. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?— El pánico se escuchaba en su voz y sus ojos se abrieron.

—Voy a lamer tus heridas. Mi saliva lo arreglará—. Era bastante simple y sería delicioso. Podría sentir un poco de su sangre después de todo.

Ginny se echó hacia atrás, luchando por alejarse de él, pero la estiró con ambas manos.

—Confía en mí, no te haré daño—. Infundió su voz con un tono suave.

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

—No, en absoluto. En realidad, creo que eres muy inteligente. Muy pocos seres humanos saben sobre nosotros, pero es obvio que tú sí.

—Es correcto. Y es por eso exactamente por lo que no voy a dejar que te acerques a mi sangre—. Había un tono duro en su voz, lo que reflejaba su mirada de hielo. Fundir ese hielo se había convertido en la tarea más importante por cumplir en su agenda.

—No te pongas histérica. No te morderé. Puedes golpearme si lo hago—, le ofreció con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces la atrajo hacia sí, mientras él seguía mirando sus ojos. Ella todavía tenía miedo. No confiaba en él, pero le permitió acercarse. Sin prisa, bajó sus labios sobre su piel. Tan suave, como seda, como de terciopelo.

El olor de la sangre casi lo drogó, pero hizo a un lado el hambre. —Vas a sentir mi lengua. Será un cosquilleo. ¿Lista?

No hubo respuesta, pero podía sentirla aguantando la respiración.

Poco a poco, su lengua salió a través de los labios y lamió la herida. Su sangre saltó sobre su lengua y corrió por su garganta, mientras lamía hacia arriba hasta el extremo de la herida. Ginny sabía a vainilla y especias. Nunca había probado algo tan bueno. Si hubiera una elección, haría un festín con ella todas las noches y nunca probaría otra cosa de nuevo.

Pasó la lengua sobre el corte una vez más, incluso más lento en esta ocasión para saborear el momento, pero ya sintió su piel cerrada y curada. No salía más sangre a través de la misma. Ella tendría una cicatriz pequeña, pero la herida ya se había curado. Incapaz de separarse, él puso sus labios en el mismo lugar que había sanado y lo besó.

— ¿Es eso parte de la curación?— Le oyó preguntar.

No lo era, pero para ella, él lo haría parte del proceso de curación. —Sí—. Harry plantó otro beso ligero como una pluma en la herida.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. ¿Sabía que le estaba mintiendo?

Ginny inspeccionó su herida y por primera vez le dio una mirada de aprobación.

—Oh, eso es impresionante.

—No dolió, ¿verdad?

La pregunta la hizo ruborizarse. De repente parecía suave y vulnerable, no como la fuerte guerrera que había conocido en el callejón.

—Vamos a ver tus otras lesiones.

Harry intentó ser lo más profesionalmente posible al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que apenas podía disimular su impaciencia. Esperaba encontrar, muchos pequeños cortes que pudiera sellar. Cualquier excusa para tocar su piel y besarla. Quería hacer eso toda la noche. Lamer cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo tentador, explorar cada pliegue y cada ángulo.

—Estoy bien. Esa era la única herida—, le aseguró Ginny y se enderezó.

Harry le miró su blusa, y se dio cuenta de las manchas de sangre y de la tela rota sobre sus pechos. —Mentirosa.

Abrió el primer botón de su blusa, mientras Ginny trataba de empujarle las manos.

—No te muevas. Estoy tratando de ayudarte—. No había nada malo si él conseguía un poco de acción en el proceso.

— ¡Claro!— dijo ella entre dientes.

—Vamos, piensa en mí como un médico—. Estaría más que feliz de jugar al doctor con ella, sobre todo si tenía que examinarla desnuda. Y si ella era tímida, le ayudaría a superar su timidez desnudándose él mismo. De hecho, él le pediría que lo desnudara.

Sin inmutarse, abrió otro botón. La mano de Ginny se acercó a detenerlo. Suavemente la apartó y continuó. Cuando abrió otro botón y vislumbró la curva de su pecho, él respiró fuertemente.

Aire acondicionado. Tendría que haber encendido el aire acondicionado. Estaba poniéndose muy caluroso el apartamento.

Cuando abrió el último botón, apartó el lado derecho de su blusa, dejando ver al descubierto su pecho. Haciendo caso omiso del corte por un segundo, se dio cuenta de su perfecta redondez, del tamaño de una toronja pequeña, a la espera de una caricia. Fruta madura, lista para ser cosechada. Era un bastardo afortunado.

Una vez más, Harry tuvo que aclarar su seca garganta. —Es una fea herida. La limpiaré con agua tibia primero—. Tenía que seguir hablando, para no caer sobre ella y devorarla. —Creo que te lastimó con una de sus garras.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Ginny había volteado la cara hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera ver. Su mirada retornó a su pecho. El corte era de unos diez centímetros de largo y apenas había esquivado su pezón. Continuaba sangrando.

Tomó la toalla húmeda y comenzó a limpiar poco a poco la herida con una mano, mientras que su otra mano agarraba su pecho desde abajo, para mantenerlo quieto. Ella se estremeció al principio, cuando él tocó su suave pecho con la mano, pero no dijo nada. Le gustaba sentir el peso de su pecho en su mano, se dio cuenta que para él era del tamaño perfecto. Le dio un apretón apenas perceptible. Una perfecta combinación de firmeza y suavidad le dieron la bienvenida.

—Voy a tener que cerrar el corte ahora. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre—. Le dijo en voz baja, pues no quería asustarla de ninguna manera, no quería destruir ese momento perfecto.

Ginny finalmente lo miró a los ojos. —Hazlo—. Él se sorprendió por el tono ronco de su voz.

En el momento en que Harry bajó la cabeza contra su pecho, sabía que iba a hacer algo más que curar su corte. El deseo que fluía por sus entrañas, lo mantenía en un firme control. Con la primera pasada de la lengua sobre su lesión, él se endureció. Dejó correr la sangre por la parte posterior de su lengua y se obligó a tomarla lentamente, así, él podría prolongar el puro y absoluto momento de éxtasis que sentía. Ya había lamido dos veces sobre el corte y se había sellado, pero era incapaz de detenerse.

—Ginny—, susurró mientras su lengua se alejaba del corte y pasaba sobre su pezón endurecido. _¿Endurecido?_ ¿Estaba ella excitada?

Y luego sintió sus manos en su pelo, como si quisiera mantenerlo en su lugar. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su pezón, y poco a poco lo succionó. Su mano acariciaba su hermoso pecho, mientras chupaba su pezón más profundamente en su boca. No se cansaba de ella. Sabía a cielo, como un sueño, un cuento de hadas.

Incluso la forma en que jugaba con su pelo, lo excitaba. Cuando de pronto, ella lanzó un gemido, pensó que iba a venirse en ese momento y terminaría sobre sus pantalones. Su pene anhelaba su centro blando, dándole un doloroso recordatorio, de que no había tenido relaciones sexuales en más de veinticuatro horas.

Harry soltó su pezón, sólo para dirigir su atención hacia el otro pecho. No se atrevía a utilizar sus dientes para estirarlos con más fuerza, para que no le diera miedo. Pero él la quería… no, la _necesitaba_… debajo de él. Le apretó la espalda hacia los cojines del sofá y cambió su propia posición, empujando su pesado muslo en medio de sus piernas.

Ginny sentía su peso sobre ella y la presión del muslo contra su parte íntima, mientras él seguía utilizando su talentosa lengua contra sus pechos. Con cada pasada, enviaba rayos de fuego hasta su interior, derritiendo todo a su paso. Sintió que su ropa interior se mojaba evidenciando su deseo, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiese a él. De la misma forma que él respondía a ella: su erección presionando su cadera era imposible de ignorar. Demasiado grande para pasarlo por alto, muy difícil de hacerlo desaparecer, incluso si quisiera.

Ginny arqueó su espalda para forzarlo a acercarse y deslizó su mano hacia su firme trasero. Cuando ella lo apretó, sus músculos se contrajeron al sentirla. ¿Era su piel suave o áspera? ¿Sería suave, firme y caliente? Sin pensarlo, dejó que su mano se deslizara por debajo de sus pantalones flojos para explorarlo.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió su piel. El hombre ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior. Sólo la idea hizo, que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera casi cinco grados más.

Él gruñó en voz alta, cuando lo agarró con firmeza. Harry soltó su pecho el tiempo suficiente para que un emocionado — ¡Oh, sí!— saliera de sus labios.

Entonces su boca trazó un camino de lava derretida, desde su pecho a su cuello, antes de que él la mirara. En el momento en que apretó sus labios en ella, ella notó que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo. Sus labios le incitaron a rendirse, mientras su lengua la tentaba. Resistir, sería imposible. Su lengua se reunió con la de él, para un duelo desigual. A medida que él ganaba terreno, de repente sintió cómo él la presionaba con más fuerza sobre los cojines, hasta que… su lengua tocó ¡sus colmillos! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Durmiendo con el enemigo?

Ginny gritó y lo empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Al instante, nuevamente una ola de dolor corrió a través de sus costillas. —¡Ahhh!—, gritó lamentándose.

¡Ella era estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Harry se hizo hacia atrás y levantó su peso de ella. — ¿Qué pasa?— La miró preocupado, pero ella no se dejó engañar. Sus ojos encendidos de rojo destellaban como faros de alarma, y sus dientes puntiagudos asomaban por debajo de sus labios. Si alguna vez hubiera tenido alguna duda acerca de lo que era, todas se habrían desvanecido con solo una mirada a sus colmillos afilados.

Sujetando sus costillas para contrarrestar el dolor, ella lo miró. No podía formar una frase coherente, estaba demasiado aturdida por sus toques y besos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías otra lesión?— le increpó y le tocó el costado con la mano.

Ginny se estremeció, no porque le doliera, sino porque no quería sentir su tacto. La hacía marearse y volverse estúpida. Sólo una mujer estúpida podría estarse besando con un vampiro… y gustarle.

—No me toques—, ladró.

Harry le dio una mirada de asombro. —Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño. Debiste habérmelo dicho antes.

Se acercó a su costado y puso su mano sobre sus costillas. Ella quería retroceder, pero él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. —No te muevas.

Sus movimientos sutiles, comprobando si sus costillas estaban rotas, eran inesperados. ¿Cómo podía un vampiro con manos tan grandes tener un tacto suave? Tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza durante la pelea y estaba alucinando.

—Nada parece estar roto. No son más que moretones—. Cuando él la miró otra vez, se dio cuenta de que el rojo en sus ojos había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por un verde profundo. ¿Tenía que verse tan magnífico?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. —Me duele como el infierno.

Su mano se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla tan suavemente, que no podía comprender ese lado de él, y los destellos de vampiro que había visto.

—Voy a ser más cuidadoso en el futuro—. Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara. —Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos?

Su boca se acercó a ella, pero ella se retiró. El hombre estaba obviamente tan confiado, que pensaba que podría continuar donde se había quedado. Como si fuera alguna doncella en apuros, volviéndose loca por su salvador.

_¡Idiota arrogante!_

—Estábamos justo al final. Y no irá a ninguna parte desde aquí.

Ginny tenía que detener esta locura y salir de su casa. Él probablemente estaba usando algún truco de vampiros, una especie de glamour o de control. ¿Por qué más ella lo habría dejado tocarla y besarla tan íntimamente? Por supuesto, esa tenía que ser la razón. No era la clase de mujer que dejaría que sus hormonas se derritieran en el momento en que un hombre caliente le mostrara un poco de atención. No, ella siempre mantuvo el control. Vampiro o no, él era un hombre, y los hombres no eran de fiar.

—Tal vez deberías descansar un poco. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

¿Qué tramaba Harry? Tal vez él tenía la intención de drogarla. No estaba segura ahí. Ella nunca debió haberle permitido que la llevara a su apartamento.

Su mirada lujuriosa le recordó que su blusa aún estaba completamente abierta, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Rápidamente la cerró y lo alcanzó a ver fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Puedes traerme una bolsa de hielo para reducir la hinchazón de las costillas?

Harry se levantó del sofá, llevando su entrepierna a la altura de sus ojos. Su enorme erección era imposible de ignorar. ¿Estaría haciéndolo a propósito para tentarla? Su vientre se contraía ante la idea de imaginarlo enterrando su pene dentro de ella.

—Por supuesto. Dame un minuto.

Ginny lo observó mientras él se dirigía a la cocina. Pensó que tenía menos de un minuto, antes de que él regresara con la bolsa de hielo, y ella lo usó sabiamente.

En menos de diez segundos estaba en la puerta de entrada, abriéndola sigilosamente. Por suerte, no se había quitado los zapatos. Ella no se molestó en abotonarse la blusa y se escurrió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Harry era peligroso, y no sólo porque era un vampiro. Él era un hombre que podía llegar hasta ella, penetrar sus defensas y devastarla. Ella no podía dejar que eso suceda nunca. Durante todos estos años, había resguardado cuidadosamente su corazón, para que nadie jamás le hiciera daño otra vez. No bajaría la guardia ahora. Ni para él, ni para nadie.

Él seguía siendo el enemigo. No podía traicionar la memoria de Bill al fraternizar con el mismo hombre que, junto con sus compañeros, era el responsable de su muerte. Se sentía como una traidora por haber sentido placer cuando Harry la había tocado. Ella nunca lo permitiría de nuevo.

**Continuara...**


End file.
